AffairAnother Unfinished Bussiness
by Hasegawa
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL OF HITOMI SHIROU'S ONE SHOT TITLED 'AFFAIR'. Initial Uk X China and eventual Russia X China. *like usual* Warning: OoC Mpreg kinda . Pairings: Russia X China, France X UK and UK X China.
1. Epilogue

THIS IS A SEQUEL OF HITOMI SHIROU'S ONE SHOT STORY TITLED 'AFFAIR'.

The plot basically laid out already, so I am doing this under her permission XD Ask her XD

This is like how I would like to continue the story based on her story. however, It would be unclear if i jumped, so I started by this epilogue. I would love to write more on the relationship between Russia X China in after chapter. for details, look at Hitomi Shirou's AFFAIR.

Enough said. And Enjoy. I dont demand reviews BUT i would be very HAPPY if you enjoy this XD. Please visit Hitomi Shirou's story too!!!

* * *

China was utterly at lost.

In his hand, he had counted so many times, again and again—just to make sure nothing was left/ maybe he counted wrongly, there was only 3 dollars left.

_3 dollars... aru. _

What could that kind of money do to feed a family consists of 6 person? Fortunately he still had some left over from yesterday's dinner. But it was still two days away from his payment date and he was the only bread winner in the family. Moreover his siblings were all still in growing phase, and it hurt China's heart when he saw how little their bodies were, coping with oh-so-much food China could provide on the table for each day.

He was trembling at his own hopelessness. Maybe he should start to take another job… but his job as a chef has drained him from little energy he had. And he still needed to take care of his small siblings… he wouldn't have time to take another job. Moreover, there is only night job left for him as he worked full time.

He knew he would be useless as a construction worker, with his small built and strength. He wouldn't get any decent job better than he had now because he didn't have high school diploma. He didn't even get the chance to study in high school.

He was totally undependable.

China sighed deeply, trying hard to fight the tears. He was disappointed of himself. He was angry at himself. He hated himself for being weak, undependable big brother. He had 5 wonderful siblings that waited him at home, all good children and now he needed to tell them that they should fast for another two days?

_Maybe they sold the almost-expired bento, aru. _

China walked into the cheapest convenient store in the neighbourhood (it was half an hour walk) and looked around for discounted goods. If they have it, then maybe he could at least buy two boxes—and his siblings could share them. China knew he could fast for two days; it's easy to gurgle down hunger with water and stole a bit of the rice in his workplace.

But he was disappointed again. The boxes were there, but it was marked 3.50 each.

_Oh._

"Can I help you?" A man asked him from behind. China looked back and saw the employee smiled at him.

"…I… I only have three dollars; can I have one box aru?"

The employee changed his expression from being friendly to disgust. Maybe it was his question, or maybe it was his heavily scented English. The man must knew straight away that China wasn't worthy as a customer.

"Sorry. It is as cheap as it could get. Other stores have higher prices, you know."

"..Oh." China answered weakly and smiled. "Thank you… aru."

He walked out from the store, completely lost.

What should he do? Should he just walk home and announce that they have nothings for two days? He couldn't ask for his payment before hand. They still have the rent and bills to pay. Fortunately it was summer, so they didn't need any heater as yet. Moreover Japan and Korea (the twins) have asked him for lunch money for the week. They have entered public high school, so he needed not to pay their school fee and they could borrow the textbook from library; but stationery and lunch fee were still burdening China so much. And there the three girls—they needed new uniforms and they couldn't use the hand me downs from their brothers.

_Oh my God… if you are there, just listen to me aru. Help me._

Maybe God didn't exist. Or maybe God didn't exist _only_ for China. He sighed, and dropped his guard down. The next moment, he was tackled by someone from his back, and the whole coins in his hands were scattered to the road---everything rolled everywhere and entered the sewage.

_Oh_. There goes his last 3 dollars.

Desperation overwhelmed China. He was not ready to react to anything when the person who tackled him suddenly talked.

"Sorry… hiks. I didn't see you… hiks… around."

China looked back to see a handsome blonde Caucasian man with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He looked disoriented. His green orbs were hazy from alcohol effect and … was that tears? China felt some kind of pity over the stranger. Surely the man have some decent reason to get drunk that bad, right?

"It's fine, aru." China smiled softly.

"But… your money… hiks!"

"It's only 3 dollars, anyway, aru." China smiled convincingly, despite that those 3 dollars were his last money.

"I insist to return them, hiks." The man continued, ignoring China's words. "If you could wait, I can…. Give you… hiks!"

"Are you OK aru?" China held the bigger man close to him. The drunken man smelled strongly of alcohol. But for China, it was just a usual thing. His mother was a chronic alcoholic and he grew up in the lower end of the city, so piss and alcohol and vomit smell were like natural odour for him.

"I am… Ok…. NO! Actually I am not OK!!!" The man suddenly shouted and punched the air. China wanted to run, but he held strong and pulled the drunken man to the roadside.

"Tell me, aru." China smiled. "It will be better if you can tell someone about your problem, aru."

The man looked at China closely and sighed.

"I am … hiks! England, Arthur Kirkland, by the way. I don't know you, yet you showed me so much kindness… hiks! It is true, I think, that Asian are generally more loyal than my own. STUPID FRANCISSS!!!!!!"

"… Is he your lover, aru?"

"He is the father of my son!!!" England answered in rage. "And he still have the courage to flirt with another woman in front of me!?"

"…Oh." China nodded softly and patted the stranger's hair. It was soft, yet rumpled from days being unwashed. So pitiful. The man was truly handsome if only he took care more of his appearance.

"I have left him… hiks! For two days now… so he would know how hurt… hiks! That bastard…"

"…That's" _sad_. China added inside his head. Were there love between this stranger and his husband? Then they shouldn't have done anything to hurt each other. They loved each other, right? _Unlike his parents._ "Do you love your husband, aru?"

"…" England blushed deeply and nodded. China smiled.

"Then you should go home aru. Tell him that."

"NO." England shook his head. "I want him to crawl to me and not the other way around!!!"

China laughed weakly. Then his stomach rumbled. England, despite his drunken state, realized where the sounds came from and looked at China.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, aru." China blushed, out of embarrassment. "I… I haven't."

"Was that your dinner money you drop just now?" England asked clearly—for a drunken man, at least. "Well… I should really make it up for you."

"No, it's fine, really, aru!" China shook his head, but England insisted again. China was nothing against the drunken man.

"So, I will pay you and you can shelter me for a night. How is it?" England proposed to the Asian man who helped him. "This way you don't think of it as charity… hiks."

England drank his whiskey again. China looked at his empty hand and the thought of food made him weak.

"…. Yes. Yes, I accept your proposal, aru…"

* * *

He stared longingly at the man who just went off his door.

The man was handsome and gentle. Neither of them knew that they would end up in bed. China grabbed the 100 dollars in his hand guiltily. But he was… desperate for any sorts of human contact. And England said he was beautiful… something he never expected people to say to him. England smiled to him.

Why would such a good man be attracted to a lowly like him? China smiled, laughing at himself. Hoping and hoping… he knew he was rather helpless with his romantic ideals. A lifetime of hard work and abuse had told him he was unworthy of any of it. Not love, not hope. And those were the reasons why he took Japan, Korea Twins, Vietnam and Thailand in. they were just like him, some orphans scattered around the hell hole. He took pity on them—no, more like he took pity on them because he saw himself in them—and tried to make up what his parents never did to him.

He secretly hoped the stranger—England—would turn back and said China was better than that Francis husband of his. Ah, how good would it be?

"Nii san? We are going to school now." Japan smiled at his big brother, representing his brothers and sisters. China stopped wondering and smiled back. "See you, nii san."

"Yes. Have a safe trip aru." China smiled, sending his siblings off. They were such a nice bunch of kids. They listened to him and they didn't object to the lack of nutrient/food/enjoyment/entertainment in the house.

"Ah, work aru… I need to work." China closed the door.

He cried a bit in the shower.

* * *

The week after, suddenly the manager of the restaurant where China worked resigned. A younger man—whom said as the restaurant owner's son—replaced him and since day one, it was clear that the new manager liked China. China used the chance to get a higher payment and left over food. He didn't accept the man proposal, though, but the rejection made the new manager more infatuated in him. It was nice, and the first time in his life, that somebody said they liked him. So China careful agreed to date him but careful not to end up in bed.

A month later, China found himself vomiting on the toilet basin. His siblings were frantic and scared; they cried while Japan and North Korea massaging China's neck. He dismissed it as a mild food poisoning and he felt better by the time he needed to work. Unfortunately, the manager asked him out for a date. And he gave out a vibe that he would like to get into first base with China that night. China actually wanted to rest and sleep early, but the man was persisting to take him out for a nice dinner and a night out. In the end China reluctantly went with him.

The dinner was delicious and China wanted to share it with his siblings. However, he was bombarded by kisses once they entered the love hotel. China passively received the advances, and in no time, the man had stripped him bare.

"You are so perfect, Yao… You are so lithe, pretty and meek…You are my love, my doll… I love you, would you like to live with me after tonight?" he spoke between his kisses, and his hands were already cupping China's ass, ready to insert in.

"I love you too aru… I want to move in, aru…" China smiled, almost happily. The man said he _loved_ him! This him, the unworthy him! "But I have many siblings to take care to aru. Can they move as well?"

"… siblings?" The man spoke in indifferent tone, and colder than usual. "How many siblings do you have, Yao?"

"I have six, aru…"

The man stopped kissing and touching China. He looked down at China.

"You… You never tell me this, Yao."

"You never ask aru." China answered, still smiling. "I know it sounded a lot, but they are nice children, aru! You would love them too." He smiled and wrapped his arms around the manager's neck. Yet the man caught China's arms and put those back onto the bed.

"…Yao…"

China stared at the man. He knew it was shocking, especially to have a lover with so many siblings to feed, but it's ok, right? Because the man said he _loves_ him.

But then he was overwhelmed with the sudden urge to vomit. And he vomited on the bed sheet beside them. The man was shocked and he looked disbelievingly at China.

"And you are … PREGNANT?"

"N..No aru!" China shook his head quickly. "I am not aru!"

"You are tainted! You are not as pure as I thought! You deceived me! You said that you are not loose… what the fuck? You declined my advances, saying that you want a pure relationship and now… you are pregnant? What kind of lie is that? You deceived me! You played with me! Oh my God! I should have known you! A man like you was as good as a whore!!! Don't tell me those 'siblings' of yours are actually your bastard children? Ha!"

The man was so pissed and he punched China on his face.

"You… I don't want to see you again. You are fired."

And by that, China was left alone on the hotel bedroom.

There goes his first chance of getting a happy life. Maybe his last too. China sobbed into the sheets; and he sobbed again into his old jacket when he was walking home. What pregnant? He didn't… he didn't… _right_?

When he opened the door, Japan welcomed him.

"How was the dinner, nii san…. Why are you crying? And why your cheek is red?"

China fell to the floor, hugging Japan tightly by the door frame. He sobbed and cried his heart out. He didn't realized when, but he ended up surrounded by all his siblings. They sobbed too, covering him from all direction, hugging him.

"Yao hyung… tell us, please? What make you sobbing like this?"

"Are you… going to die or something?"

"NOOO!" Thailand and Taiwan shouted at the top of their lungs.

"No, it's not that, aru. I… I got dumped, I got fired and I am… pregnant, aru." China tried to smile, but his tears were unstoppable." I am sorry. I am sorry for being such a stupid brother, aru. I am sorry…. Aru…"

Vietnam smiled softly.

"I am glad you are all right, ge ge… At least we are getting a new family member, right?"

* * *

Nexy chapter would be Russia X China relationship.

I know this is a kind of cheat fic. So i dont demand any review ( i would be happy to receive one, though). or anything, really. if they wanted to clear this out from ff. net, I am fine too.

I would be glad if you like it.


	2. Chapter 1 BIRTH

THIS IS A SEQUEL OF HITOMI SHIROU'S ONE SHOT STORY TITLED 'AFFAIR'.

The plot basically laid out already, so I am doing this under her permission XD Ask her XD

for details, look at Hitomi Shirou's AFFAIR.

Enough said. And Enjoy. I don't demand reviews BUT i would be very HAPPY if you enjoy this XD. Please visit Hitomi Shirou's story too!!!

* * *

9 months later

Russia was glad he became a surgeon. He specialized in Obstetrician / Gynaecologist. He loves to help women (and men alike) having their babies. He loves to be a helper, a happiness bringer to every family who entered his hospital. He loves to see the magic when the baby's head/feet came out. And he felt a strange satisfaction when he heard the painful scream—his suppressed sadistic nature adored that.

Nevertheless, he was a good doctor. He was quite famous for being a childish angel in the hospital wing. He was big and strong, yet he possessed a charm 5 years old have—the blunt honesty, innocent mind (well, most of it) and childish grins. He had opened his own private practice near the countryside (co-joined with three other surgeons), but he worked most of the time in the hospital where he was an intern 2 years ago.

And that particular day, it started like any other day.

He ate his breakfast with vodka-coffee. And then he headed to work, walking despite his monetary ability to own more than 3 cars. He saved up everything, just like how his sisters advised him to. Beside, the hospital was just 15 minutes walk away from his humble apartment.

And as usual, he searched around for a certain pregnant man. The pregnant man was an Asian, and a beauty. He was little and vulnerable-looking. His hair was quite long and he always tied it back into a ponytail. He was clearly pregnant, yet he always looked like working his hardest. Russia's habit of walking to his workplace made them met. The first time Russia noticed the man was 4 months ago, when he incidentally knocked the man's bag down by the bus stop.

_It was an emergency. Russia hurried to run passed the roadside. He wasn't really looking around since it was only 5 in the morning and most people were still asleep in their bed. He was certain nobody would be around. And he was wrong. _

_He almost collided into somebody. _

_The stranger dropped his/her bag and stepped back. Russia stopped and muttered sorry, and the stranger smiled back and apologized back. Russia stole a glimpse of the stranger. He knew straight away the stranger was pregnant from the bulging stomach, but strangely, her feet were too slim and her body was actually too thin to be pregnant. And when he looked up, he thought he was a woman. The stranger was a beautiful, tired looking, pale pregnant lady. Russia felt really bad knocking the stranger down. _

_Russia__ immediately apologized once again. _

_"It's OK, aru." The woman turned out to be a man, "I was wrong too, since I didn't see the road aru. Usually there was nobody around, aru."_

_"Ah, is that so, da?" Russia smiled. The man picked his interest. The man's smile was too cute to ignore. "But you are so early… May I know what's your work, da?"_

_"Ah, me aru?" the stranger smiled while bending down to get his fallen bag, but Russia was faster and pulled it for the man. "Thank you, aru. I am a chef in a restaurant next town; so I need to go earlier since it took two hours to get there, aru."_

_"But you are pregnant, da? Isn't that too much work?" Russia (once again) bluntly asked. _

_"I am used to it, aru." the stranger smiled sheepishly. "I need to feed my siblings and I need to have more funds for the baby cost, aru…"_

_"Can't you have a job nearby? I think there are lots of restaurants around, da?"_

_"But none of them would want to employ a pregnant, unskilful man without school certificate like me, aru. I am lucky enough to get one job in the next city aru."_

_The man's smile was painful to watch. It was still beautiful, but somehow after knowing his background, Russia felt his chest tightened. He suddenly realized that the man's smile was a mask albeit a beautiful one. _

_"I must go aru. The bus is here." The man smiled. "Thank you and see you, Mr.…"_

_"Ivan! I am Ivan Braginski! And you?"_

_"I am Wang Yao, aru." China nodded before entering the bus. Russia was frozen for a good minute before his pager called him to hurry up. _

_Since then, Russia made a careful habit of changing his shifts into morning shifts. So he had reasons to walk around at 5 in the mornings and met the beautiful Asian. And by the first week (they met 5 times) Russia wanted to lessen the man's burden. So he asked the hospital's cafeteria whether they needed a hand or not (more like he demanded them with his childish smile) because Russia expected less distance to travel equals to less stress on the pregnant man. He even promised the cafeteria lady to add some of the money budget from his own pocket. In the end he got the vacancy and he happily told China. _

_Initially China refused because he thought Russia was only joking with him. But China came to him one morning and asked whether the job's pay was better than his current one. He looked desperate, and when Russia asked what happened, China explained that one of his brothers got sick._

_Russia__ urged China to bring his brother to the hospital. China refused due to their tight budget. Russia then revealed that he was a surgeon and maybe he could help. When Russia thought back, he laughed because it was funny, having the bouncing conversation at 5 in the morning. He realized China was weak against persuasion. In the end China brought him to his apartment—which was 20 minutes away from the bus stop. It was the lowest end of the neighbourhood, with threat and violence in every corner. And he couldn't be shocked more when he saw how many siblings the Asian man had. _

_No wonder he needed to work so hard. _

_It was just a mild cold. Russia prescribed some medicine, but China's face was red. _

_"This is just a mild case of cold, so he would be fine with two day rest and some medicine. Why are you blushing, Yao?"_

_"No… no! aru. I mean, thank you, Mr. Ivan. You ha helped us a lot, aru. It's good to hear that Kiku is fine, aru." _

_"Is there something else bothering you, Yao?"_

_"… I… Is it fine if we don't use the medicine aru? I mean… would Kiku be better if he just rest aru?"_

_"Well, I think he might, da." Russia looked over the boy. It was apparent that the whole apartment was filled with comfortable yet cheap furniture. There were some foldable futon lying around and the room smelled like old clothes. "But just for the safe side, da. And he would recover better with the medicine."_

_"…Oh. Thank you… aru."_

_"The medicine is not that expensive." Russia continued, innocently. China flinched. He blushed even deeper because he was caught worrying about money. "You can get a generic one from the hospital. Do you have insurance?"_

_China__ swallowed hard before shook his head slowly. _

_"… I don't mean to pry or anything, Yao, but I think the vacancy at the hospital cafeteria is a good chance to get more money, da?"_

_China__ was quiet until the time he muttered thank you. Russia felt the door slammed in front of his face when he went out. He made China mad, didn't he? _

But China came to him the next morning and accepted the job. Now Russia have the habit of walking China to the hospital for work and walked back together once China finished his shift. He visited the man every break he had—buying small muffin or a cup of coffee as reasons—and get to care more about the Asian man.

It seemed like China was a good learner. In a week, he had already adapted to his new work and even the strict main cafeteria lady approved of him. And Russia spent more time in China's house, getting used to his siblings.

"Morning, aru." China greeted him with a smile, like usual. Oh how Russia loved that smile as the first kick in the morning. He greeted back.

"Morning, da." He took the pregnant man's bag and held it.

"I can carry it, aru!"

"It's fine, Yao. You are almost in your last semesters. The baby would come out soon, da? I want to see it~ I would be your doctor, da?"

"…. It's ok, aru, thank you for the concern. But I think I can make it myself. And you are a specialist; I don't think I have the money to afford you, aru."

"I don't mind working for free da~"

"But I couldn't afford to stay at the hospital, aru." China smiled. "Thank you, Ivan, you had helped me so much. But I am a man too, so I can do this myself aru."

"You are a man, that's why you need me da. You risked infection with DIY operation." Russia lowered his body and kissed the smaller man's hair. "Don't try to cut corner with something you couldn't, da."

China walked faster and left the man behind. Russia followed him and sighed.

"I know you don't like it when I asked who the baby's father is. I know you don't like to get help from people. I get that you don't want to have anymore relationship because, well, I suspect, you had already enough from your previous one. But please, da… I am trying my best to help you, would it kill you to accept my kindness, just this once?"

China stopped walking. Russia came nearer and put his arms around the beauty.

"I have already received too much… aru. I… can't repay…you… aru! "

"It's fine, Yao…"

"No! Aru…." China suddenly tumbled down, clutching his huge belly. "It… started…"

Russia held his breath. He was an Ob-Gyn. He had many different men and women coming into his room in labour. He was always composed and controlled, he knew what to do. But when China stumbled in front of him, he lost his mind.

He ended up calling ambulance and trembling the whole time.

Sucker.

It was even harder because China refused any medicine.

"I don't need the morphine! I can do this aru!"

"Yao… You need it, because it is… more painful for men than women to give birth, da."

"I said I can do this!!!"

"Yao…. Come on. Don't make this any more difficult than it is, da?" Russia tried to reason with the smaller man on the bed. "Do you have anyone to call… the father, perhaps?"

"…No, aru." China started to cry. Tears fell down fast and hard. "No. I don't hav… aru!" China screamed in pain, before bite his lips until it bled. Russia put some clothes on his mouth, to ensure China didn't bite his lips off.

"Yao…"

"I am not crying! This is because of the pain, aru! Ugh…"

"That's why, do you have somebody to call… do you want your siblings, perhaps?"

"No, aru… they are at… ugh… school… I am fine. …A…aru!"

"How about your parents, da?"

"…. I don't have one aru." China shook his head and fresh tears fell again. "Can you just help me and be quiet, aru? Don't make it harder… argh!!!!"

The contraction came faster and nearer in interval. Eventually, after 8 hours of labour, the baby came out and China passed out even before looking at his baby. Pale and disoriented, exhausted and … alone. Russia held the small creature nearer to his chest.

The thing was crying loud and clear, healthy, searching for his mother. But his mother apparently was in no condition of holding him. Poor baby. Poor China.

Russia made up his mind.

He signed the birth certificate as parent of the baby.

* * *

China didn't wake up until the day after that. He was too tired but he was really happy when he saw his baby. That day, Russia planned to visit the recovering man with some baby clothes he bought yesterday. Russia stepped into the room and saw China was looking longingly at another patient with his family beside his bed. Their beds are separated by curtain, but Russia guessed that their laughter and joy were what China hoping.

It was painful to see China's expression. It was clear on his face; China looked serene, sad and jealous. He cradled the baby tighter to his chest, like assuring himself that he would be fine alone.

_"Be very careful, she's very delicate."_

_"Don't worry Maddie, I'm gonna be the best big brother ever!" _

The voices from the next bed made China flinched. He swallowed and kissed his own baby's head. The baby wailed; China hummed some kind of tune, an ancient Chinese, perhaps. It sounded so loving and melodious…. And was that… _tears_? Russia blinked. He came in and went beside China's bed. China looked at him in surprise and stopped singing. He blinked, tried to hold the tears.

"Since when did you come in, aru?" His voice cracked by the end.

"Just now, da." Russia smiled, touching the small baby. "Have you considered his name?"

"…Hong Kong, aru." China smiled. "He… He is pretty, is he not?"

"Yes, he is very pretty, da."

"Yes, he is… right? Aru…?" China smiled proudly at the baby. The baby looked like him, almost, aside from the thick eyebrows and his nose structure and his eyes. Russia sighed. Actually maybe the most similar feature of the baby and China was only the hair colour.

"I brought some clothes for him, da?"

"Aru? Thank you…. No. You bought it, aru?"

"Yes, especially for him. Hi, ~" Russia cooed the baby. The baby snorted.

"Ivan…" China started to sigh. "Don't do this, aru. You make everything harder for me, aru…"

"But Hong Kong needs a father. And you need a shelter."

"I… I am fine. I have a perfectly good apartment and Hong Kong have me aru. We are perfectly fine."

"You know what I mean, da? I have signed the birth certificate. He is mine, da."

"No… No you don't aru!" China raised his voice, but as if he was afraid of disturbing the neighbour family, he calmed down. "He is mine and the birth certificate…"

"Admit it, Yao. You… you are jealous of the next curtain's family, right?" Russia kissed the temple of the smaller beauty. His blunt honesty was always hurting China but made everything a bit better. "You don't have to. I am yours, da?"

"Why…" China started to sob, "You make everything harder…aru? I… I don't deserve you. I don't… deserve any kindness you had been showering me, aru. I am a man with no parents and no family. I have no future and I am pregnant outside marriage because I was a whore, aru. I… I don't deserve you so please… don't show me any more kindness that makes me feel treasured, aru… please. Please go… before I become more attached to you, aru…."

"Who said you don't deserve me, da?"

"… I don't have the will to argue here, aru… Just leave me alone, aru."

"I almost killed people when I was 14. I was a harsh, crazy kid, da?" Ivan smiled. "And then I did kill people when I started doing my intern… two people died because I mixed up their charts. And I have almost killed many after that… da? So I am crap too, and I think I deserve you, no?"

China's mouth was practically hanging open. His tears stopped falling and Hong Kong munched at his breast. China realized that Hong Kong was asking for milk, so he opened his hospital dress to expose his bulging (orange size) breasts. Hong Kong sucked on it greedily, and Russia smiled while patting the small baby.

"I did a lot. A lot of things that can make me spend my pension in prison, da. So you need to think whether I am worthy of you, Yao."

China laughed. It started as soft voices and it grew into a bigger smile, louder laugh. He bit his lips and he cried, but he as laughing.

"One whore and one killer. We make the perfect couple, aru."

"Yes, da? The perfect couple."

* * *

In Hitomi Shirou's story, the family beside Yao's bed was the Buennoy-Kirkland family. Go figure. ( OH I LOVE THY ANGST!)--that was actually why I love the whole story... ehehehe.

REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 2 and 3 UNFAITHFULLNESS and PAST

I present you with ten pages of SHIT.

warning: THIS is SEQUEL from Hitomi Shirou's one SHOT CHina here sounded like a pussy. Just the way I love it to be. I mean, we were always talking about emancipation of woman, but have we ever think about how effeminate majority of men had become recently?

IF YOU DONT LIKE VIOLENCE/MENTAL PAIN--then I suggest you stop reading.

names: Kiku-Japan, : Yoong Soo, : Hyoong Soo, Vietnam: Hue, Taiwan: Mei, Thailand: Shunan, Hong Kong: Hong.

To Hitomi SHirous: Thank you for giving me the permission and also reviewing!!!Believe me I would return to the initial plot somehow. XD

To Idiotichobo: Thank you for the review~!!!

enjoy.

* * *

"Thank you for the meal, da."

"Welcome, aru. You can sleep first. I will hang the laundry outside, aru."

"Do it tomorrow, Yao. You looked tired."

"Don't wait until tomorrow to do what you can do today, aru. Hmph! You as a doctor should understand that, aru!"

Russia chuckled. "How if I give you a washing machine or a dryer as birthday present, da?"

"They are a waste of space and electricity aru. I don't need those luxurious things. My birthday had passed and stopped saying stupid things, aru!"

"When, da? Your birthday, I mean."

"… two weeks ago, aru."

"AH! You never told me, da!" Russia was surprised, but he opened his shirt and prepared to sleep on the sofa they always used whenever Russia spent the night there. (Btw, Russia sleeps half naked).

"You never asked aru. Anyway, it wasn't my real one aru. So don't mind."

"… When is your real one?"

"I don't remember. I made up one just to ease when applying jobs, aru."

Russia watched as China walked out of the house, with a big basket of laundry. Everybody was sleeping next door and Hong Kong was safely tucked in his crib. Russia spent his nights inside the rundown apartment more and more. He reasoned because it was nearer to the hospital (which was a bull shit reason, if you asked China) and they could go together in the morning (which made China happy and thus, he didn't argue further). In 20 minutes, China was back.

"So?" Russia spoke out.

"Aru?" China tilted his head. After changing his sleeping clothes (the one with holes—_comfortable, aru! more ventilation_s) China slipped into the small sofa and cuddled nearer to Russia's big torso.

"How come that you said you don't have parents but you have siblings, da?"

China stared at the wall, losing himself in memory. It was usual of him, Russia noted. Whenever China felt threatened/sad/afraid, he would always stare at unanimated object until the feeling went away. So he waited.

"Kiku… I get him from the alley two blocks from here. He was only 8, but he looked like he was 40, aru. He tried to steal my wallet, aru. I took him in after he started to trust me. Mei was a small baby we got from the trash can nearby. She was 2, and she was munching at the leftover food beside the Chinese takeaway restaurant. Yong Soo and Hyoong Soo were the runaway children from orphanage, aru. They were almost dead from hunger when I found them and I gave them my buns. They followed me, like puppies. So cute, aru… So nostalgic. Sunan… she was a trafficked child. She didn't understand English at first, aru. She was beaten and left to death by the club. I saw her when I came back from work, aru. And Hue… she was brought in by Sunan. Sunan said she was her only friend inside the brothel. And she asked me whether we could keep her too. I said yes, aru. And there… we have six. Six, aru."

"You took them like you took in thrown animals, da. Yao yao so kind, da."

"I am not kind aru. I am not, _absolutely_ not kind aru. I am the worst of worst, aru."

Coming from any other person, Russia might suspect that the person was fishing for more praises. But the way China looked when he said that made Russia realized China meant it all his heart, with blunt honesty he seldom saw in others.

"You feed them. You sheltered them. You let them go to school. You make them happy by owning some kind of family. If you are not a charity, I don't know what else to call you, da."

"I took them in because I was lonely. That was selfish of me to bring them home and tied them to me, but they looked like me, aru. I don't want to see that, aru. It's bad for children to have bad memory. The world had enough to have one of trash like me, aru. They deserved better, aru."

"… Have you ever thought you _too_, deserved better?"

"…No. It's easier to think that way aru." China kissed the man's jaw. "Stopped talking and get to sleep, doctor… I don't want you to kick me when I woke you up because of the pager beeped, saying you haven't got enough sleep."

"I didn't kick you, da?" Russia smirked and kissed back. "I kissed you…. Hmmm. Like this."

"Yes, and then both of us was so tangled that you were late and I couldn't walk properly for the day, aru. Do you realize that working in cafeteria requires me to have good walking ability, aru?"

"I am aware of it, da?" Russia smiled. "But then, wouldn't it be better if you just stay at home? Cleaning my apartment and cooked some good meals for me? Be my personal housekeeper and bed warmer, hmm? You can tend to Hong Kong and others better. We can move into my apartment, it's big enough for all of us. Then we don't need to pay two places' rent."

"I am not a maid and I am not an electric blanket, aru. Hmph! You were the one who always came here to sleep, aru. And this apartment is good enough for me, now. I couldn't afford to share the rent with you in that posh area aru."

"I didn't ask you to share the rent, da? I asked you to share the _bed_, da."

"We are sharing it now aru, and stop talking. Ivan…I know you mean well, but… I am not someone whom you can proudly call lover, aru. You won't like it if your parents knew I am sucking off you, aru. So for both of us, it will be better if we stay… this way, aru."

"What 'this way', da?"

"A casual relationship including fucking and sharing meals but no commitment and no ties aru."

"I am Hong Kong's father, da? Officially, you know. But I think of him as mine, so I think we had already crossed the commitment thing, da?"

China sighed. He smiled sadly at Russia.

"Aiyah. Do you understand how the nurses saw you, aru? They would kill to have you in their hands. They are young and cute and women. They are respectable, aru. They are better. I am doing a favour for both of us here, so just go along with it, ok? Just tell me when you think it's over and I will bid you farewell with smile, aru."

Russia growled, but China kissed him softly. "I admit I love you, aru."

"If you do…" Russia sighed heavily, why couldn't he be mad at this Asian beauty? And why the more China rejected his advances, he was more attempted by the alluring sense of the oriental's? "Why do you want to chase me away?"

"Because you deserved better, aru."

"Not this again, da? Have I not told you my sadistic tendencies, 'amazing' pasts and my record with police?"

"You are still a surgeon and a good one, aru. Your monthly earning is bigger than what I get in a year. I can only cook and I can't even read a road sign without spelling it first, aru. You are still better, aru."

"What made you feel you are unworthy, da? Tell me. What happened until you made yourself sound like trash, da?"

China flinched, before turned his body and gave Russia his back. He whispered, "I am tired. Go to sleep, aru. Tomorrow is coming soon aru."

"Yao… don't run away."

"I will cook delicious wonton with meat tomorrow, aru. So you need to sleep now, aru."

"Yao, come… face me. Dear Yao, face me, da?" Ivan woke up, trying to flip the Asian. But he knew that China was so hard headed when he had decided to do something. Or not to tell something.

"… Fine. I'll let you go this time, da. But face here. Come on, I would like you to breathe on my chest, da?" Russia pecked China's neck. China reluctantly turned back and nestled his face on top of Russia's rather bulky chest.

"That's better."

* * *

4 years later

Russia likes challenge. He always needs something to make his life more 'alive'. That's why he entered the gang and almost killed a man when he was 14. The rush of adrenaline was really, really addictive. He still remembered how he stabbed the man 5 times before his gang members held him back. The blood was awesome.

And that's why he chosen medical school. Because it was said to be the hardest subject and he gets to play with life as bonus. He just couldn't forget how red the blood was.

He was infatuated with China for a good 2 years, until he started to get bored. He had got his hustle calmed down, and he wasn't in a rush to taste the Asian's body anymore. He had overcome what he thought was heaven. He needed either change or something new to make it all good again.

So he started to play a game. He flirted with the nurses and then came to China, entering the beauty while thinking of somebody else. It was fun, for a good two months, before he got bored again. Then Russia changed his tactic. He slept with the nurses and then held China while keeping the guilt inside his heart. He pleased China more when he did that. China responded to him more, too.

He knew he wouldn't let China go. It was ridiculous, since he already found the best lover he could have in his life. China was perfect physically and mentally. It was all just some games to spice up their relationship, and also filled up Russia's ego.

So when one night, a black lacy female panty came out from his boxer's waistband and landed nicely on top of China's naked chest, Russia was frozen from opening his own pants. The nurse he slept with that day might had slipped her panties as a present for him.

He was ready for a fit/fight/scene. He was used to it, he had lot of girlfriends from the past whom taught him how ugly jealousy and careless were when they met. So he was rather taken aback when naked China casually discarded the panties and lied back onto the sofa.

They were in silent for some minutes before China whispered, "Do you want to continue or not, aru?"

"Ya…Yao, I … I can explain, da?"

"You don't need to, aru." China sighed. "I have known it for so long, aru."

"Ho…How?"

"You came to me with different perfume each day for a month, aru. You came to me with anonymous kiss marks behind your ears. You almost called three different names when you were climaxing, aru. And I saw it, once… aru. I was delivering the food to the patient's wing when I saw you kissed the nurse, aru. Since it was always different people and you came back here, what else should I ask aru?"

"Yao…"

"I did tell you, if you don't want me anymore, you can always tell me and I will bid you with smile, aru." China smiled, rising up. "But you didn't ask me, so I won't ask you, aru. And you always looked more satisfied if you do me after you slept with them, aru. So I am fine with it, aru. If you don't want to do it now since I know, then it's fine. I… I need to make sure everybody has fallen asleep, aru."

China pushed Russia away softly before taking his scattered clothes on the floor. "Ivan… if you are not comfortable, you are more than welcome to leave. You can come back whenever you think you want me, aru. I will be here, as always."

"… Why do you say everything so easily? Don't you feel mad? Sad? Jealous, da?" Russia felt a strange feeling slipped into his chest. China pushed the affairs away just like it was an unimportant thing. Russia felt strangely hurt because… he actually wanted China to get mad. Weird.

"… I don't have the right to feel that, aru. You had helped me and took great care of us, aru. I am more thankful rather than jealous, aru. You… at least, you still return to me, anyway, aru."

"So if… If I don't return this time… what will you do? What will Yao feel, da?"

The question stopped China from moving and he stared at the wall. Russia waited, out of habit. He stared at the wall too, looking for something. Maybe China was looking for some kind of scribbles by the wall for some answers. He wanted to see what China was thinking about. But the wall was as bland as ever, and he didn't get to even manage a guess of what China was thinking about.

Eventually, after longer waiting time than usual, China sighed.

"I will… cry, aru. And bid you farewell with smile, aru."

The thought of making China cried scared Russia. Suddenly his whole body was rigid and cold, on the image of China bidding him goodbye with a 'smile'.

"NO."

"Aru?" China asked, turning to Russia. The Russian suddenly grabbed his arm hard. China flinched from the pain from the pressure.

"No. I won't want to make you cry and I don't want to see you bid me good bye with smiling face, da. No."

It was the first time China needed to beg for forgiveness when they made love. Russia was harsh and sometimes hard; but that night China passed out with mix of bodily fluid and blood all over his body.

* * *

China woke up and found himself on hospital bed. He didn't know how he ended there, but he had an idea.

"Yao nii… are you OK?"

Japan's voice sounded worried and stretched. China managed a smile before nodding softly. His body hurt like hell. His chest was dull and he could feel some cuts inside his mouth.

"Ivan-san told us you fainted and hit yourself by the stove, Yao nii. I am sorry that I didn't realize how tired you were, nii san. If I was more careful, I should have cleaned the living room and the dish for you, Yao nii."

"…I am fine, aru. I am not… tired, aru…" China closed his eyes. The image of certain Russian banging his head to the stove was playing back in his mind. He shuddered. So Russia made an excuse of him being tired. So China needed to play along. "Maybe I am tired… How come you are here, aru? What about school?"

"It… It was a one day off, Yao nii." Japan smiled, lying to his brother. He purposely skipped school to make sure China wasn't alone when he woke up.

China smiled. "Thank you, aru."

Russia came into the room, face stiff and pale. He looked at Japan and China in turns.

"I'll leave you with him, then." Japan thought he was being considerate to get the lover some private time. Little did he know that China was actually dreaded to make him stay and wanted Japan to shield him from the scary man who had been hurting him both literally and mentally. He was rather scared, when he thought back of what had actually happened that night.

But he didn't want to open his mouth now. Somehow deep inside, China was actually glad he was hurt. Somehow it was more satisfying when he was hurt. It came along nicely with his constant self depreciation. He couldn't lie and said he didn't have the best time in his life when he was banged like whore on the sofa until he tore.

He loved the pain. He loved how it took his mind away from his continuous tiring feeling of self-loatheness.

"Ya..Yao."

China stared blankly at Russia. Russia swallowed.

"I… I am really sorry… da."

China closed his eyes and let his consciousness slipped away. Russia took it as refusal of forgiving him. He bit his lips before asking for forgiveness again. Or maybe he didn't deserve one.

"I… I lost my mind back then, da. I am really sorry. I will make this up for you no matter how long it would take. I promise I wouldn't touch you again, da. I am really sorry. I am really … Don't think of anything anymore, Yao. I will take care of everything for you."

China curved his lips softly and grabbed Russia's hand weakly. Russia tried to get away, but in the end he listened to the Asian's wish and came closer.

"…I want you to touch me, aru…"

Russia tasted his own tears. It was rather salty. And hot.

* * *

It was Russia's suggestion to go out for a fun day in amusement park when they were having dinner. Maybe it was his way of asking forgiveness from China of what had happened 2 weeks before. China had recovered nicely and he was back to his work in 5 days. Upon the suggestion, everybody agreed straight away. Especially when that time it was summer holiday for schools. China was almost against it because he needed to work, but eight pairs of puppy eyes looked at him forcefully, longingly (Russia orchestrated the whole thing and Hong Kong was imitating his older siblings). China was taken aback; losing against eight pairs of eyes and in the end he agreed. Everybody was excited and couldn't wait for next Saturday to come.

"I want to ride the carousel!" Thailand exclaimed excitedly at Vietnam when the bed time arrived. They were nicely settled in the small bedroom, with futons spread on the floor. Russia went home to clean his apartment once—he was mumbling he didn't want to go but China urged him to go home and do his laundry. Taiwan nodded in agreement, bushing with excitement. Her sister, Vietnam, beamed back. 'I want to play with the princesses and clowns!"

"I would like to ride the death roller coaster, daze~!" South Korea shouted excitedly and North Korea patted his brother's head. "… Hong Kong is almost asleep. Don't be too loud."

"Hyoong Soo is right." Japan smiled and ushered his little siblings to calm down. Hong Kong was already 4, and the excitement was so contagious even thought he wasn't sure what happened. Hong Kong was tired from the shoutings and exclamation and he was almost asleep by his mother's lap.

"Thank you, Kiku, aru." China smiled and tucked Hong Kong into one of the futon. He then realized that the room was so cramped. China and Russia occupied the living room, so all other children needed to sleep together in the small room. Three weeks ago Hong Kong started to sleep in the children's room. And there were only 5 futons available.

"Ah… I am sorry, aru." China apologized. "I didn't realize we only have five futons… I should buy a new one tomorrow, aru…"

"It's fine, Yao ge ge." Vietnam smiled. "I can share two futon with Sunan and Mei."

"Yes. And I can actually share the futon with Hyoong Soo." Japan added, smiling. "But Yoong Soo should always have one for his own."

China laughed at the statement. South Korea blushed and pouted. But China looked over his only son and he could count the simple math. They were six in numbers. They were growing children. China always slept by the old sofa in the living room, so he never really counted how many futons were there.

"… But it's still too cramped for sharing aru. Maybe we do need some new futons…"

"No, it's fine, really." Japan shook his head. "We don't want to burden you more than this, Yao nii."

"Burden aru? What are you talking about?" China smiled. He patted Japan. "Children should only think of studying and having fun, aru."

"But I am already 17. I am almost legal age. I … I will start working on the convenient store next week, Yao nii. They accepted me yesterday. And Hyoong Soo and Yoong Soo actually are getting scholarships from the school. So you don't need to pay the school fees for us anymore starting next month. We don't want to see you lying lifeless on the hospital bed anymore, Yao nii…"

"But I am fine! I…" China was at lost. He stared at his brothers and tried to change the way the conversation flow. "I… I don't know that you are smart… aru…"

"Well, we are; actually smart, Yao hyung." South Korea smirked. "That's why we followed you home. Our instincts are really good. Especially with multiple choice questions." He added jokingly.

"I am flattered, aru." China beamed with pride. "So you are good, aru! Do you mean you can read the whole text book and understand them aru? That's amazing!"

"Yes, we do." North Korea smiled; a rare occurrence. "And we started to take care of ourselves. We can take care of the smaller family members too, Yao hyung. That's why you don't need to worry about us and you could just give your full attention to yourself, Hong Kong and the girls, Yao hyung."

"Ah, we are fine too, Yao ge ge." Both girls smiled in unison. "We are actually good with our hands, and we were making some money by making small dolls and key chains. We can pay for our lunch fee ourselves. Yao ge ge can just take care for yourself and Hong Kong."

Taiwan smiled sheepishly and cuddled into China's lap. China patted the small girl, but he has stopped smiling.

"… Are you saying… you don't need me anymore, aru?"

Japan shook his head. "No, Yao nii. We are very thankful for you and we always love you. But we can take care of ourselves now, so you can whole heartedly care for your real son now."

"… Hong Kong might be my son, but I … I don't take sides, aru! I divide everything nicely… did you feel left out, aru? I swear, I did count the dumplings and portions and I always split it evenly, aru!"

"We know, Yao ge ge." Thailand smiled softly. "But we also know that you never take yourself into that measurement. You are satisfied with the leftover. We knew it and we didn't like it but we let you because we have no power to speak against you. But now we can support ourselves, and we want you to start taking care of yourself better, Yao ge ge."

"Yes." Vietnam smiled. "We want you to be happy too. We are glad that Ivan is good for you. We are happy you pampered us so much. We want to pamper you back now. Maybe not so much like Ivan did, but we want to do that, somehow. We are now able to support ourselves because you are there and helped us through everything, Yao ge."

China felt his tears swelled upon the speech. He didn't know how to react. He felt mixed feeling of pride, sadness, weirdness and lost. He was happy because they said they were happy. He was proud of his siblings. He felt sad because they don't really need him anymore and they sounded like they would leave him… and that's saddened him more.

Why did everybody always leave him in the end?

"Would… would you leave me too, aru…?" China asked softly.

"We will. But not now." Japan smiled. He didn't realize that he was actually assuring China's fear of abandonment and made everything worsen. "We still want to be pampered by you and you still need us, Yao nii."

China lost his smile. Really, he felt like they would go away tomorrow and left him and never returned. He felt lonely all of sudden. He took them because he needed company. He took them in because he wanted to be needed. But now everybody was telling him they didn't need him anymore. He was trying to amends his sin by making others happy. But he got attached to them, and China knew it was karma that they would leave him. Someday.

Not now, not _now_, _not_ now.

"I…" China sighed. "Come here, aru." He opened his arms and naturally, the whole flock came nearer to him. "Thank you," They whispered in unison, hugging back.

The hugging session turned into a breaking rib contest. They hugged as tight as they could and their hands were numb from hugging too much.

"This make me remember the day Yao ge ge came back and cried in front of the door." Vietnam chuckled.

China smiled softly. "Let's sleep together. It's been so long since we sleep in the same room, aru."

"yes, Yao nii/hyung/ge ge."

Everybody went to sleep with smiles on their faces. Except China, who was kept awake most of the night, feeling dull and aching sensation by his chest.

What's wrong with him?

* * *

The day of excitement came too soon for China. He was still sleepy when the whole family rushed him to wake up. It was a new experience for him, since usually he was the one who woke earliest. He was ushered to the table where meals were ready—and the whole kitchen was filled with nice smell.

"Wha…What is this, aru?"

"We tried to cook breakfast." Japan smiled while putting the soup in front of his oldest brother. The Korean twin was silent, waiting the breakfast to be started since they are really no good near the stove or preparing food. Suddenly Russia came from the front door, walking in with spare keys like he was the owner of the apartment and filled the small refrigerator with many groceries.

"I did some groceries, da. Are we eating breakfast now?"

"Yao ge ge, I made the roll with Mei and Shunan!" Vietnam smiled happily. "Try it, please?"

China smiled softly and took the cabbage roll. It was rather salty, yet for China it was a delicacy. "It's very delicious, aru…"

"Baba." Suddenly Hong Kong climbed to his lap. China pulled him in and kissed his temple.

"What, Hong?"

"Happy… birthday."

"Wha… aru?" China blushed and his eyes felt wet. "What… why?"

"We thought you can enjoy yourself today, da? Just think of it as a substitute of a belated birthday present." Russia kissed the Asian's crown hair from behind. "Let's get our breakfast done and enjoy ourselves in the amusement park, all on me, da?"

"YOU!" China suddenly shouted and stood up, almost throwing Hong Kong away harshly. Fortunately South Korea had good kinaesthetic and caught the smallest boy in time. But China was too furious to care about his son.

"YOU! YOU make them do this! YOU!" He pushed Russia's body away from him. Russia was caught unguarded and bumped to the wall behind him. China kept pushing the man. "YOU! You make them thinking that I am not happy aru! You make them prepare all this, in order to make ME happy, aru? You make them think that I need to be cheered up! You know what? You are wrong because I am strong! I am STRONG! I won't break from what you did to me, aru! I don't need all this! I don't need to be weak and pampered! And you make them talking about leaving me, aru! Why do you always do this, aru? Why do you make everything harder? Why do you come into my life and change everything according to YOUR likings aru?"

"Yao, calm down. Yao! Tell me what's wrong…"

"What's wrong aru? YOU. You came into my comfortable life. You made me work near you aru, make me get used to you and your presence. You make me being used to be pampered. You make me feel treasured aru. You infiltrated into my comfort zone aru. You make me feel like I am loved. You make me weak. You made me realize I like the pain, aru. YOU make everything harder! You make them wanted to leave me aru! You make everything change aru! You and your faulty kindness!!!"

"I don't think that's all my faults, da!?" Russia shouted back. China was taken aback and cowered back a bit. "What's with YOU and YOUR inferiority? You should be happy YOU have ME, da? I have showered you with kindness and love, helped you through some of the shits and made you feel better. You didn't even take my feeling seriously. I tried to be good; I even love Hong as my own child! You should be thankful but you are furious! I just want to make you happy! Is that a mistake? What's YOUR problem, da?"

"I…." China mumbled and looked around for help. He was weak against persuasion or any kind of argument. He saw the terrified looks on his family's faces, surprised and scared because that was the first time they had seen China got that angry. He looked at fuming Russia. China looked like he suddenly gained consciousness and his mental stability. He blushed into deep red, before saying softly, "I… I… am sorry, aru. I lost… my mind for a second, aru. I am sorry."

Hong Kong cried loudly and sobbed. South Korea tried to calm him down, but Taiwan started crying too. Vietnam and Thailand tried to hold her, but they ended up teary eyes too.

China felt beyond guilty. He came nearer to South Korea, trying to comfort Hong Kong. But Hong Kong snatched his arm from China's touch, like he was afraid of China. And China stopped moving.

Silence made everything harder. Everybody was holding their breath. South Korea shook his head. "No, Yao-hyung, Hong Kong is just scared…"

"_Of me_." China continued coldly. "I … I am sorry. Baba is sorry. Forgive me, aru."

Hong Kong stopped crying, but he buried his face by Korea's face, refusing to see his mother. China took a deep breath, turning back to Russia. He looked pale and strangely, composed.

"I… I don't know what's wrong with me, aru… I will try to explain what I think, and maybe you can help me diagnosed what my problems are. I supposed I was afraid I get too comfortable with this life. I think I was trying to make everything back where it was supposed to be, aru. When people despite me and only come to me when they needed something, aru. When nothing was sincere and nothing was forever. When I can laugh it off, accepting any kind of bad things and still smiled about it. I think… I had learnt how to get jealous, how to feel like killing the nurses for being beautiful and feminine and _womanly_… Thinking made me feels like I am a really dirty person, aru. You pampered me and said you loved me and then you did the same thing like everybody does. I supposed I am afraid of having too many happy things because happy thing would always followed by bad things, like karma aru. I realized it was not my right to be happy. I don't know why I am even here, aru. I forgot my place because I was too spoiled by you, aru. Thank you. I should have just died that day. I am sorry. I apologize for ruining the day, the mood… You all can just go without me, aru. I… I have my work aru."

With that, China ran out from the room and through the door.

* * *

The day turned out to be a field day where all the older brothers and Russia searching for China. The girls and Hong Kong were ordered to stay and waited if China came back. Japan and the Korean twins searched around the stations and bus stops. Russia did go to the hospital but there was no sign of China ever been there. It was already 3 hours after that and now everybody was getting worried.

It was clear that China had been pressuring some negative feeling inside himself. Russia bite his lips, realizing he was half to blame for everything that went wrong in China's life. He was happy that China was actually jealous and angry about his affairs, yet when he saw how it broke China, he just felt ridiculously stupid. And maybe he was the reason why the whole family started to treat China like a glass, like a treasured master of some sort. Maybe he was not the whole reason, due to their past that he didn't even know, but he was the one who made China bleed and triggered the guilt from his siblings.

Hong Kong's reaction clearly wounded the man deeper. Russia started to wonder whether it was actually true that he had been pushing his own standard, his own version of happiness to a man who didn't even wish to be happy. He had showering China with gifts and affection he knew China was deprived of all his live. He cared for the smaller Asian, who always smiled and angry and put up with his bluntness and hurt by his thoughtless actions. China didn't show his anger although he was dead jealous. China never complained about how hardcore their sex was. He thought he had found his little sunflower, all for him and him only. The sunflower who was so suited for him. Or maybe all along, China was suppressing himself to suit the Russian.

He frantically searched between the alleys and corners. It was almost noon and everything was hotter. The sun was blazing and people had already come out from their houses. In that kind of neighbourhood, crime even happened under bright light. Russia couldn't help but worried to death. With the kind of mental state China was in, he wouldn't even think to defend himself if something did happen. Damn, he might even ask for people to hurt him by now.

_I realized it was not my right to be happy._

What happened, da? That statement made Russia think. What kind of past actually China had, to be so meek and inferior? He had known very well the feeling of self-depreciation China had inside his mind. China always thought himself as last, least, worst. And he was living in a life to punish himself. And maybe Russia was the best partner he had, since Russia tortured his mind and body simultaneously, helping China fulfilling his needs to be constantly in pain and denial.

The more he thought about it, the more Russia felt like locking the Asian away from the world and protected him from everything—including himself.

Then he saw the man.

China was sitting with his legs folded to his chest, beside some trash cans, facing an old, run down—not so different from his current—apartment. He looked serene, watching as if he was waiting for something. He was hidden in the shadow by the alley, which was surrounded by walls on three sides. Russia noticed that China was rocking himself back and forward, humming a melody he heard so often sung for Hong Kong to make the boy sleep better.

"Yao…"

China stopped singing or moving. He stared blankly at Russia before smiling.

Russia came nearer and felt the stench of rats and trash filled his nostril. It was almost unbearable. "We have been searching for you, da…"

China looked like genuinely shocked. "Sorry, aru. I … I didn't know why you are searching for me aru. I said I went to work, didn't I? But I ended up here rather than the hospital and I figured out that I couldn't think or do anything right at the moment aru and I am calming myself down, like usual, aru."

"Like usual… da?" Russia smiled and helped China to stand up. "Enlighten me, please?"

"That." China pointed at the run down apartment he was staring at. Russia followed the finger while grabbing China into his embrace. "Was my mother's room. She used to bring men in and asked me to go away for hours. I always waited here because it was peaceful here. Until the door opened and some men came out and then I could return back to the house, aru."

Russia grabbed the man tighter, while China kept rambling, oblivious on what was going on reliving memories he never told any other soul.

"Then I could come in and usually she would either hit/yell/smile at me depended on her customers aru. And then, I would miss this place again because despite the smell I grew accustomized on, I could always find peace between trashes."

China was strangely composed and calm. His voice was dull and monotone, unlike his usual emotional burst. Russia didn't know how to react to the situation and kept his silence. China took it as a permission to continue.

"I know pain, aru. Earlier, especially when she was upset. But the hardest blow was when she thought her customer was hitting on me, aru. Actually I was raped, but she thought of me as a demon child. Funny, don't you think aru? I was a 6 years old demon child. And then I have severe concussion and hospitalized for 3 months, aru."

"And then, she was so nice when I was hospitalized. She treated me like I was in a dream, aru. I was happy… and then she told me to find my dad because she had done his job of taking care of me for so long when I was discharged. She kicked me out, aru. With 10 bucks."

"Did you find your dad?" Russia whispered, hugging the smaller man closer. China nodded.

"Yes, I did find him. I knocked, aru." China imitated a knocking gesture on Russia's chest and retwined the memory back. "knocked and introduced myself, aru…"

_"How dare you come to my door, saying you are my bastard? Do you think I believe you? You sick dirty whore!!!"_

_"Sorry. Sorry. Don't hit, aru!"_

_"Your voice made me sick!!! Go away, you bastard!" _

"… and beaten to pulp …and saw my hand went the other way around, aru." China's voice started to crack and he buried himself in the arms of the man who had been holding him, "… and understood that I was unwanted. Trash, aru."

"So after a year of anger and denial, I came to conclusion, aru. I am there because I need to atone my sin of being born, aru. And I met Kiku. Hyoong and Yoong Soo. Mei. Shunan. Hue. And have Hong Kong from a silly, first crush aru."

China didn't talk after that, but followed Russia obediently home. He was smiling when they reached the apartment, and apologizing for his sudden impulse. By then, everybody was too surprised and too relieved by China's safety from asking what China felt. It seemed like without even asking, every single member of the family excluding the little Hong Kong understood that China was having a little downside from having nightmare past. They understood that China was slipping away a bit, and they let him do it, because they understood. They have different past that in a way similar to China's. They gave him some space he needed.

Hong Kong was sobbing when his mother came to him. China hugged the sobbing child, trying to hush him down. Russia stared at the picture, amazed how strong actually China was. Being broken but still helping others. Deprived but always eager to give.

That was why he took the Chinese away to his apartment for the night.

* * *

I will make the next chapter as sweet as possible~

And yes, I am hypocrite, BUT REVIEW PLEASE!

i would be very HAPPY if you enjoy this XD. Please visit Hitomi Shirou's story too!!!


	4. Chapter 4 TRIALS AND FAILURE

warning: THIS is SEQUEL from Hitomi Shirou's one SHOT AFFAIR. and also, This is where everything will end. kinda.

To Hitomi SHirous: Believe me I would return to the initial plot somehow. really, I promised. I jsut want to tell a tale of them together, aru~!!!XD

To Idiotichobo: Ah, that was the first time you say you got misty eyed, LOL! Thank you for reading and put up with my story.

To 454g: Ah, I dont know. Maybe because ... we love Hong Kong? and angst? because Russia X China is double angst, if you ask me. thank you for reviewing in details. really, I reaad and reread your review like, a hundred times. because i need support to keep going writing when I had so much assignments to do.

To Vedette-san: ALOHA~!!!! XDDD I missed you XD ahahahah~ i think we love Hong Kong, da?

To Kunoichi-su: I was blushing when i read that XD Thank you! more please *shamelessly begging with puppy eyes*

enjoy.

* * *

"Whoa, aru." China opened his jaw as fast as it could go. He was in utter awe. The place was big, huge, _wide_. The wall was clean white and some artistic pictures occupying the wall. The entrance was as big as the only room in his apartment and was that… a _walk in closet_ for _shoe, aru_? "… Is this an apartment, really aru? Like mine?"

Russia chuckled. He succeeded in making the precious Asian followed him home after the peaceful dinner by China's place. China agreed only after everybody went asleep; tucked in the futon safely (and actually also because Russia told China that he had an unused spare futon that he could take if they went to Russia's apartment). "It is, Yao. Don't just stop by the front door. Get in, da? I know it is rather messy since I didn't clean for some days already, but I didn't plan to bring you here, so that's my excuse, da?"

"Plan, aru?" China asked in confusion, but stayed in the doorway. Even without thinking he knew he wasn't clean enough to enter such a magnificent place. "What plan… o, oh, aru. I am sorry. I forgot the amusement park. Sorry I ruined it, aru. You have kindly arranged it for my siblings…"

Looking at the smaller man rumbling in apologize made Russia smiled bitterly. What had he done? They had been together for almost 5 years now. What did he see in the little, vulnerable but strong willed beauty? What did he think when he listened to the rumbling in the past? What kind of reaction Russia had when China was immersing himself in another pool of guilt?

He didn't know, he didn't remember. But he knew that he wouldn't ignore it anymore. He walked towards the man, who was still busy rambling about how he would compensate Russia by cooking a delicious meal for him. Russia silenced the small lips with his kiss. It was meant to be romantic, but their teeth hit each other's and China yelped.

"Stop…uhnm… hitting your teeth… uhmp… to mine… aru!!!"

Russia grinned while pulling China into his arms and carried him like a princess.

"What… let me go, aru!!! Embarrassing, aruuu~!!!!"

"Nobody can see us da? And I want to carry my newly wed bride into the property…" Russia gleefully took the small man bridal style into the living room. China was genuinely _shocked_.

"Stop, aru! You are so…! ARU! When did we marry, anyway? I never know you asked me and I don't remember I ever said yes, aru!!!"

"You did, da. We are engaged, really." Russia smiled while putting the small man softly on his white modern-styled sofa. He didn't explain that he asked the oriental when he was sleeping and mumbling about eating bamboo shoots. China was so occupied in his dream enjoying bamboo shoots and pandas that he was nodding and smiling in his sleep. Russia took the chance to ask, and of course, China nodded and smiled. So Russia was not lying when he said they are at least engaged.

China was ready to argue when he felt the softness, the lightness—and is his body sunk—_sunk_ into the sofa, _aru_? It felt so fluffy!

"Wha… Is this even a sofa, aru? Not a bed? Why is it this wide? Why is it not hard? How can you sit if it's this fluffy aru?"

"This is my sofa, da? Which one do you prefer, your hard or my soft one?"

Without his realization, Russia was already all over him, caged him to the sofa. His amethyst eyes were all over China, made the smaller beau felt self conscious. He just realized that everything about Russia was radiating domination and warmth and … lust. Russia's warm breath was so lucid on his exposed skin and China wondered how on earth he ever slept with such a scary beast. They were not really touching, but it felt like everything was touching. He was watched by the big man like a rat cornered by a cat. China suddenly felt smaller and vulnerable. He felt like trapped rat between the sofa and Russia.

"L..Let go aru."

"No." Russia smiled while getting nearer, crushing China's body underneath him. "Not until I can make you…"

His sentence was cut by rumbles from China's stomach. China blushed out of embarrassment.

"Sorry, aru. I… I was still hungry… I get hungry when I am scared, aru! Not that I say you scare me, aru! I ate little just now! Don't get it the wrong way!"

"I never get you in the wrong way, da?" Russia smiled. "I know you. I think I understand you. I think I know you better than yourself, Yao. But not until today. Not until you snapped. And now… I know I had made a mistake. A big mistake."

China stopped thinking. Everything suddenly made sense and his body temperature dropped several degrees. Why Russia took him to his home. Why he was so nice to him recently. China thought it would be over when he told the Russian he knew his affairs, but he forgotten about it because it was like a dream, being pampered. His hands started to tremble; and he swallowed hard.

"… Are you… telling me to… leave, aru?"

"What?" Russia asked, disbelievingly at the statement. "What do you mean, Yao? I… NO! I don't mean it that way, OK? I will never leave you, da? Why would I, when I was the one who followed you for four years, da? No, definitely not like whatever you are thinking right now. It's the other way around, da? I feel that I made a mistake by pressing you to be what I wanted. My expectation made you bent yourself, like you always did. You made yourself suitable to others, regardless of anything you felt or wanted. I made you snapped; I made you lost your odd security being needed by others without anything in return."

"What… What are you talking about, aru? Don't talk nonsense!" China held his breath, warmth sipped back into his body. Somehow he just realized he was wrong again. Russia always told the truth, with his honesty (except when he was having strings of affairs; which China had already forgiven long time ago. Or turned a blind eye to. But when a person—especially when the person was the closest to you both mind and body—told you that he made you broke down, it's just wrong. And China's wonderful self denial took the chance to build yet another self defence.

"I am not talking nonsense, da? I am talking the truth and I know we need a time, a time alone with only two of us to sort everything out. Now I want you to be honest with me and cry, or angry, or anything, da. Just we communicate with each other. Because I realized, all this time, despite me always talking about my amazing past with honesty, you were never honest with me, da. I never know your past until today. I never know that you… you had been thrown and hurt so many times… and I did. Hurt you, like everybody else did."

"Ivan… look, you never hurt me, aru. I never got angry at you—despite the one incident and all; you still a kind, gentle man who always returned to me, aru. You were so good to me, aru. You did nothing wrong, and I need no assurance, aru. I am fine…"

"You are not. Fine." Russia kissed China's forehead gently. "You are not fine."

"I am, aru!" China wriggled, but he was locked under Russia.

"You never feel fine, da. That's why you don't know what real 'fine' felt like."

"Wha…" China felt weaker by seconds. The wall he built around his heart so he would never felt anything bad was pushed back each time Russia said something. "I… I am fi…"

"No. If you are fine, you won't be smiling when I had affairs. You would be angry and jealous and sad because you know how good it is to be precious and important. You wouldn't smile all the time if you re fine. Smiling like that only happened to people who are in the verge of mental breakdown, da. I know, since I did psychology in med school, da?"

"Stop talking, aru. Stop."

"If Yao are fine, you won't think of yourself that low. You would think twice to sacrifice yourself for others since you know you held some value. You should know it's not hard to be loved by others if you are fine, normal, da. You will know the joy of getting something back without fearing to be left behind. You will understand that happiness may last long, and bad things would end someday. You took those unfortunates because you wanted to be reminded that you are needed. You wanted to have somebody but you are afraid to go too deep. You don't know what delight you could have, from a real family, da? Admit it, you were lonely. You don't know all this, that's why… you are not fine, da."

"N..No, aru. Please stop. I am not listening! I am not that, aru!!! I am happy, aru!"

"You wouldn't need to say stop, da? You won't have the need to deny everything good just because you afraid it would hurt you again. Your happy is not happiness, da? Your happy is you are safe. Safe from feeling something that would disappoint you further. You are safe from something that would hurt you. That's not 'happy', da. That's rejection of your own self. You know it, Yao. You know this all along and you deny it."

"So… So what, aru?" China sounded weak by now. "What's wrong with feeling 'safe', aru? I have lasted this long making myself think about this… I don't want to be more clear how unwanted I am, aru. What's wrong of unwanted trash to have a life, aru? At least I know I don't deserve to be happy, so why not making my own version of happiness, aru? What's wrong to think I am a trash when I _am_ a trash, aru? What's wrong with making me feel safe, aru? It makes everything more bearable, aru! Do I not deserve a chance to have a nice life?"

"You do, da. You deserve it more than any other person, more than those siblings you took in. You deserve it, da… because you have lasted this long. You are incredible, da? You are strong. But you don't need to hold any longer. Let it out, da. Let all those feelings come out. Tell me. Receive me, da?"

"B…But," China started dropping tears. His golden orbs were wet. "What if, what if you left me after I told you because you felt disgusted aru? Why should I believe you because everybody said they loved me before they left me? What make you think you could stay with me, aru? I have so many memories that told me clearly that I am not, aru, good enough to be loved. My mother gave me ten bucks with a kiss, aru. 10 bucks was all I worth, aru. England left me with 100 bucks, and my manager fired me when I started to like him back. How much would you value me when you leave? 10 bucks aru? 100 bucks aru?"

"Yao…"

"When will you leave me? Tell me, aru! Tell me so I can prepare and smile, aru! Don't tell me you want to leave in the future after forcing me to receive you, aru! Do you think I am not angry when they left me? I did, aru! Do you think it was easy to accept everything and smile, aru? But I know I deserve it and I am not supposed to be loved, aru! I can't… I just can't see you go, aru. I just don't want to smile, aru. I am tired of smiling aru…"

Russia kissed his forehead again, even softer than before.

"No. Stop doing that. Please, I beg you, aru. Don't make me feel I deserve any of this… affection aru. Don't. Don't make me… I don't like… I hate you, aru! Let me go!!!"

"… Do you really mean your words, da?"

Russia's eyes were on his, and China's eyes blurred.

_No. No, aru. I don't mean any of it._

His heart was in pain. Felt like he was squeezed and juiced out. He started to sob. Soft, but it got louder and louder. In the next minute, he was wailing and crying and sobbing the loudest he ever did in his life.

"You deserve to be happy too, da. You really deserve it."

China sobbed louder and screamed. He pushed his hands over his eyes, trying hard to pressure it so that the tears would stop. Russia took his hand by force and held it against the sofa, and China was defenceless for the first time. He couldn't say anything to deny everything now. He couldn't move, he was lying underneath the man, and he was laid bare. He was stripped of his entire shield and now he was utterly naked. And his weak, lonely, hurt, angry, sad self came out, crying, _free_.

"No... aru I don't…this weak me… I hate…"

"I love it, da. Try to love yourself more, da?" Russia kissed his forehead again. China couldn't breathe, because he wanted to scream. Felt like he was a snail stripped bare of his comfortable shell and being exposed to the sun. His tears felt like stream through his cheek and it burned. Felt really hot. No.

"I love you, Wang Yao. I swear I would never leave you."

_Don't say anything aru. _

"I swear I will make you happy, da."

_Don't make that promise, aru. _

"I will let you know what is fine and happiness, da."

_Don't make me hope, aru. _

"Cry as much as you like, Yao. You can cry now. Let it all out, da?"

_Don't strip me from my shell, aru…_

"Yao, you deserved to be love. You are a good boy. You are loved, da."

_Don't say that, aru. You'll break me. _

China stopped thinking and all he knew was pain, pain and relief. He was lonely, yes. The alleys were smelly and dark and full of rats. They are scary. The house was filled with weird smell, comparable to rubbish bins, and he was always beaten. His mother smiled when she was hitting him. She was happy when she hit him. So he let her hit him. And it was scary, hurt and painful. The man wasn't gentle, he tore him. His mother's wrath was even scarier. She didn't believe him. She didn't choose him over the man. He was rather … disappointed. But he believed her once again because she was so kind… in the hospital room, she brought him sweets and panda doll and sung to him when he wanted her too. She smiled and she patted his head before he needed to get another surgery. She smiled and kissed him and told him she loved him. Yes, she was kind, she was good, and it was like a dream.

Yes, dream. It ended with 10 bucks and a smile.

"_I am done with you. Go and search for your father."_

He could afford a smile when he paid the train station with 10 bucks. He got a ticket. He got to a new world. He got to a door. He got to knock. He got a hope. Maybe, maybe this time… maybe this time…

He got beaten half dead. He was spitted on, cursed on, denied on. He was left there, again, around trashes. Because he was trash. An unwanted child is equal to trash.

He tried to jump from the bridge. But he was saved and brought to be treated. Then he was kicked from the public hospital because he didn't know his parents' phone numbers. He didn't know what to do. He stayed in the homeless park. He was taken as the bottom of the chain, the errand boy, the punching bag, the fuck doll. He tried to please. But his attack—which he got from the concussion and PTSD—came and he was thrown away by the group. He looked for another chance to live. He took a job as a kitchen boy. He made it to a junior chef. His life started to get better. He found Japan. He understood he was meant to make the boy happy because it was the way to atone everything. It was his fault that his mother never happy. It was his fault that his father left his mother. He should make up for other's unhappiness. So he took the boy home.

And he took another, another, another and another. And he started to get comfortable. He started to feel good, surrounded by those kids because he was needed, he was better, he could take care of them. He wasn't a trash, he was a human. A protector.

And he started to get conceited. He forgot he didn't deserve to be happy. God punished him by having a small crush on a handsome stranger name Arthur Kirkland and bore his son. God punished him by giving birth beside his happily-married first love family. God was reminding him that he had no hope and he needed to be alone for all his life.

But he felt in love with the baby. He wouldn't want it to go away. At least he had something that was truly his. The baby was his and his only. He wouldn't want Arthur Kirkland to know because he would lose the baby. The only thing he owned completely. He could love the boy. He could show that the world wasn't that hard. He was enough for Hong Kong. Hong Kong would never leave him.

Did he learn from his mistakes? No. He accepted the Russian's kindness. He thought he deserved the kindness, accepting it because… because it was the Russia who pushed him into receiving the Russian. Russia also volunteering to be his baby's father, so someone… someone could actually protect him. It was nice, being an object of adoration. It was nice when Russia held him like he was fragile. It was nice to be _loved_. So when he saw how Russia kissed the nurse so passionately, he laughed. Why couldn't he learn from his own past? It was clear, clear as the glass, that he never deserved any kind of happiness. He was glad he was hurt. He wondered why God made him stay alive.

Wasn't it all enough? He had suffer through everything, wasn't it enough? Why can't God forgive him and let him die?

"…Yao…"

Nothing in his life was good. Why did he even persist to live?

"..Yao, look at me…."

He was fine with dying alone. No big deal. He was always alone anyway.

"Yao…. Look at me!"

Look at _who_? Who called him? China realized that even he was opening his eyes, he saw nothing. He tried to focus, trying to listen.

"You, come back. Focus. Look at me."

"I…Ivan aru?"

The man looked relieved. He was embraced tightly into a kind of big arms. Somehow it felt good.

"You are back. I thought I lost you, da. I am sorry. I didn't mean to force to react like that, da?"

"…aru?" China's voice cracked and his eyes were dry and painful. He realized his cheek were dry and hard, like it was made of clay.

"Sorry Yao, sorry. Calm down, da. Everything's fine, you are safe. Sleep, da. Sleep."

China felt his body shut down. A strange sense of calm washed upon him. He was safe. He was OK. He could sleep. He would be fine. This man would save him. And China lost his consciousness, surrendering everything into his doctor's arms. For now, he was fine.

He would always be fine.

* * *

Russia wasn't sure of what he was doing. He didn't know what kind of China would greet him when the sleeping man woke up. He was thinking of making the oriental be honest with himself and cry, cry as much as he wanted. He was ready to be a punching bag/cuddling arms/gentle lover. He imagined he could cuddle the small man until he felt satisfied and felt _wanted_.

But he wasn't ready to see how China almost crossed the line of insanity.

Maybe he was right, all along. China didn't keep his self denial for no reason. Maybe China unconsciously realized if he started to know and recognize that he as actually deserved to be loved, then he would started to question everything and couldn't push his past aside and laughed it off.

Once again, Russia felt like he had failed as a lover.

But he couldn't leave the man to his own now. If he left, and he should be—from what he had done to China, China would let himself sink deeper into the world of self depreciation or worse, entering the world of lunacy. He couldn't afford that. Not with China having a son and six siblings to take care of.

Insanity. If China became insane, Russia knew he was to blame for that and also for seven other human who would blamed him for the rest of his life. He just couldn't understand what was hard; what made the man felt like that; but maybe he wasn't meant to understand. Because he wasn't China, he was never the unwanted.

* * *

Russia woke up with a jolt. The bed beside him was empty, albeit messy. The person who was supposed to be sleeping there was gone. Russia was overwhelmed by panic. Where was China?

He rushed out from the room and saw that the said man was standing by his kitchen. He was wearing Russia' apron and cooking something that smelled nice. China turned to him when he heard the footsteps.

"Morning, aru."

"…Yao…"

China smiled like usual, despite his bulging eyes and red cheeks. Seemed like he had taken a bath before cooking, and Russia wondered how on earth the Asian man could do that without waking him up, since Russia was sure he was a light sleeper.

"I have taken initiative to make breakfast, aru." China shoved his wok. "So you can wash yourself in the bathroom and clean, aru. I made my best with what left in your fridge, aru! You should stock it better; I found purple meat, aru!!!"

"But I always eat at Yao's da? So I don't need to stock."

"Don't be too dependent on me, aru!"

"But we will always be together, da?"

China stopped smiling. He stared at the Russian.

"Ivan… I know I did something yesterday. I scared you, didn't I, aru? It's fine, aru. Just tell me when and I will leave. I won't hold anything against you, aru. I understand. So don't push yourself, aru. Don't push yourself to stay with me."

"… How did you recover so fast?"

"Did you think that was the first time it happened, aru?" China asked softly, putting some omelette on the table. "… Let's have breakfast before I leave; aru. One last breakfast…. Please, aru. Just last one."

"Yao…"

"No. No more, aru. It's good, really, aru. Come on, the food will get cold, aru. And I made some… vodka coffee aru? I never try to make one, so I don't guarantee the taste, but it should be OK, aru."

Russia stopped moving while China arranged the plates. They ate the breakfast in silence; each was occupied with their own minds. China stared at the clock.

"I think I need to go now, aru." China smiled. "It's five a.m."

Russia swallowed hard. China smiled again. He refused to see the Russian by the eyes.

"… Have a nice day, Ivan… aru." _Good bye._

* * *

END

Joking. I know, THIS IS not THE END~ I still have England to blame too~ anyway, this is where everything changed/restarted again.

Review? swear, I'll do it faster with more reviews. and good one--although flame's fine too.


	5. Chapter 5 After CLIMAX

WArning: This is the sequel of Hitomi Shirou's AFFAIR. I will come back to plot as soon as I can.

Sorry for the promise to be fast. This time it took me longer (I have exams, assignments, group works and presentations). I need the whole Easter holiday to finish that XD .

The plot spinned out of hand. but I think it will be over in the next two chapters.

Thank you very much for all the reviews!

to Idiotichobo: I hope the 'aru' didnt bother you again. I had cut it off by lots time XD because I think I have grown to accustomized with aru as a 'dot' to end a sentence, just like Russia saying 'da?'.

to 454g: I am gentler now, really! XD I tried my best to cut down the angst. This chapter is less and less angst than before. after this you can expect fluff .

to Kunoichi-su: Thank you for the support... ah review... I love them. I AM ADDICTED to them. Truthfully, I guess everybody like reviews, dont they?

to Vedette: Sorry bout my last incoherent reply XD. I am really glad to have you, nee? XD May I ask where u come from?*

to Stich-patch, Mizu-Chan-Minamino, Fieto, Yazuki-Shoteka, Ying Darkness: Yes~!! I am the one who wrote A Maid in Hetalia and Once Upon A Time. Thank you for the reviews (support) and kore kara mo onegaishimasu!

Enjoy!

* * *

He took his time to walk to the hospital. It was weird, with people all around him, as usually he was alone. 5 am in the morning was solitary walk. 7 am at noon was a rush hour. People were hustling and jostling around him, fighting for bus and competing against time.

It was nostalgic. Russia used to be one of them 5 years ago. He knew the rush, the noises, and the tense in the air as everybody was trying their best to save their jobs. Bosses didn't like late comers and busses in the morning were like sardine in a can, driven by grumpy old potatoes. Russia knew it, especially in his intern year, where he was practically living inside the hospital. Russia was glad he had finished his year and became a resident. Who likes to wake up in the early dawn and be home by midnight?

His lips twitched. China did. He never complained. But he never said he liked it too.

When he arrived in front of the hospital's main entrance, he stopped walking. Was the road that boring? Was it that long? Was it that cold? Was it that far? He felt like he had almost forgotten everything. He almost turned in a wrong corner because he usually came out from China's apartment. He was used to a nice, cheerful conversation with the beauty along the road. He was getting familiar with laughing and talking while walking and that was what kept him warm. The road wasn't that far because he never counted his steps. He didn't have time for that. He was busy counting China's eyelashes/teeth with slipped vegetables/strands of flown hairs on his cheek/how many times China smiled each morning. That's why he was always upset when they reached the main entrance, because he couldn't count and touch.

He should be glad. China told him that he would leave him. China didn't ask for responsibility, he didn't even get angry. China cooked him a nice breakfast and cleaned his house before he went out. Russia should be glad that everything was over in un-complicated way; the Asian man was not hating/ angry at/crying/ shouting at him. They could still be friends, couldn't they? He should be glad when China smiled and said good bye.

Except that the smile was what Russia saw when he came back with different perfume around his neck. The smile was what China promised when he asked Russia to tell him when he would leave the Asian. Everything was failing apart when China shown that smile. He knew that smile; he hated that smile, that's why he took the oriental into his apartment yesterday night, to wipe off the smile. But he was rather failed, and he even re-enforced the smile there.

He felt guilty it hurts.

He swallowed and felt his feet were taking him by itself to the cafeteria. His usual excuse was to buy a cup of coffee. He stopped walking, but people were greeting him and the cafeteria lady had spotted him.

"Dr. Braginski! Your coffee!"

Russia cringed before smiling, welcoming the coffee by getting nearer to the counter. He didn't know what to do, what to say if he saw China. He was hoping that the Asian was in the kitchen or something. Please, please…

"This is your change." The lady gave him some coins, while Russia didn't dare to look over the small woman's shoulder. He was afraid he would catch a glimpse of a lonely back he knew too well. Since when the prospect of seeing China became something he dreaded so much?

"He is not here, you know."

"Da?" Russia was startled when the elderly woman engaged him in conversation. Usually it was never like that.

"He came here this morning saying he wanted to quit the job." The lady spoke loud and clear. She held more authority than any of the doctors in the hospital because she was the oldest employer in that community hospital. People pretended they didn't hear anything, but they kept their ears opened, since the lady was talking about the easily loveable Asian worker who looked more like a woman than man, with a very nice smile. But although they are worried too, to a certain degree, for the Asian man, they kept their silence because the cafeteria lady wasn't someone they wanted to make a mess with. So when the lady asked her loud and clear, "Why?", Russia knew he needed to explain or he was doomed.

"He…. Well, Yao was…"

"He came this morning with red and swollen eyes. He didn't want to tell me the reason till the end, so Dr. Braginski, I demand an explanation why my best employer wanted to quit me."

"He … we broke up, da."

"I don't care what happen, but I want you to convince him to come back. What's with you? Did he think you are good enough to be a reason to leave this job with me, huh? Stupid. He was a good boy, Dr. Braginski. He is more useful than you. Screw you with your perverted mind screwing nurses all day. He was ten times better than you. Get him back or I'll make you drink sour coffee for the rest of your days here, get it?"

"I… How did you know, da?"

"You think you are not popular enough, huh? People gossiped constantly about you, your affair and your little boyfriend, which happened to be the man you forced me to employ and turned out to be one of the best I ever had. I believe all people around here are listening too. Good gracious, this hospital is really filled with chatterboxes."

Russia was silenced. The lady sighed.

"Get out of the line. You are stalling my business."

Russia took his coffee and walked away, looking around. People were whispering while stealing glances at him. He gulped down the coffee quickly and went to the lift.

He never knew he was watched by that many people. He never knew. He was never at this kind of loss.

Usually mornings weren't meant to be that bad.

He couldn't stay focused. He was drifting between thinking and making sure he was doing his job as an Ob-Gyn. He had a lot to do that day. He could keep himself under control, like he always did. He was free, like old times. He was the Russia, the best Ob-Gyn the hospital had. He had already delivered more than thousands of babies in 8 years. But Russia only held his calm until the midday. He was sweating and hungry. To the point where his stomach rumbled; loud enough for his patient to smile and asked him whether he wanted to have lunch together. He wanted to eat, but he didn't want to eat anything in the cafeteria or restaurants around the hospital. Suddenly he had this strong urge to eat something resembled dumpling vegetable. Not the normal dumpling vegetable, but he wanted hand-made one in a plastic container. With Chinese styled-fried rice and black tea. Served in small bowl with chicken broth soup. With cheap bamboo chopsticks.

Russia stared at the wall, thinking maybe it did help, staring at an unanimated object. Russia remembered how his lunch would be spent either in China's house or with China's homemade bento (since Russia was the one who always did the grocery, China made sure that the man have a fair share of meals and lunch boxes everyday). He had mastered the art of using chopstick ever since he practically spent his whole day in China's apartment. He was used to Chinese food, tea and rice. He never need to think about buying food and choosing them because he had lunch boxes waiting for him—and even nicer than what he get when he bought it in restaurant. He almost forgot how pizza and sandwiches tasted like.

Russia gave up and went to the cafeteria. He bought sandwiches and coffee, just to shove the food into his mouth like it was made of stone. It wasn't good. It was not what he wanted. He wanted something hot and spice-y. He sighed while putting the food into his mouth.

Maybe he was really dependent on the Chinese man.

It made him think for the rest of the day. If he was that dependent of the Chinese, then he should put up with everything else. It was selfish of him, to get everything and never give anything—he was giving but the things he gave to China weren't actually what the man wants. If he was this reliant on China, he should compromised and bear the shit on the other hand. He shouldn't be shoving the man away, thinking it was an easy way out. He should be running to ask the man back, if he wanted his previous comfortable life back.

But could he, really, compromise on that insanity?

It was scary. Even for him, who had already killed intentionally and un-intentionally. China was sobbing hard, begging him to stop speaking. And he kept whispering how China should understand what love was like, that Russia loved him, that he would never leave the man—which was making Russia ashamed because he was leaving the man just a day after he said that. Who know what the future brings?—when China started convulsing. The seizure was followed by China shouting like hollows and his eyes were turned inside—it was only white. The man's whole body trembled like he was shocked by lightning, and suddenly the small body possessed more strength than what two Russia could manage.

China started to laugh—it was a scary laugh. He mumbled incoherent words and sounds, and started to gnaw at his hands. China's teeth tore his own hands. They were bleeding, and the man laughed louder. Russia was too stunned and frozen to his place to realize that the next moment, China was trying to hit himself against the wall. China didn't hit the wall, but he did hit the waist high cabinet and stumbled to the floor hard enough to make him stop for some times.

Russia was aware that he needed to call China's consciousness back. So he held the man and shouting his name, trying to make the man focused. He tried and tried, he realized he was trembling and the body inside him was rather cold. China was not looking at him anymore, although the pupil colour was back. In the end, when suddenly the man stopped moving and looked at him like he did understand what Russia meant, Russia realized that it wasn't the end. It was only some small seizures. It was safe to breathe again.

It was scary, honestly. Russia was always honest, especially to himself. He knew he couldn't take more of that. He couldn't take it if China suddenly have an attack in public, or if China suddenly have an attack and in possession of knife. The possibility was endless, but one thing was clear. If he wanted to stay with this man all his life, then he needed more strength to actually to get scared when he was touching the Asian, unsure how the Asian would react.

It was only once. It has been 5 years and China never had a fit before. But what triggered the fit was emotional unbalance. What triggered it was because of their talk that night. So if they wanted to be together, they should avoid the talk. And Russia knew it was impossible. What was a couple without saying anything to each other? It would be a broken relationship that wouldn't work.

Maybe that's why China was always distancing himself from any kind of intimate relationship. Because he knew he wasn't good enough to keep one. And Russia realized the pattern, again.

The more he thought about it, the more he got some kind of rules and theory of how the mind of an Asian named China worked. But the more he thought about it, the more it ended up blaming everything to the Chinese.

He didn't know what to do.

"Dr. Braginski? A boy wanted to meet you."

Russia turned to the door, which revealed a nurse and Japan, panting hard like he had been running to the hospital. "Ivan-san..! Yao nii… do you know where is he?"

"Is he not at home?"

"No, he…hah… hadn't return since yesterday … and now Hong got high fever. We don't know what to do…"

"Hong?" Russia immediately rose up and went to the boy. "How is he? Where is he?"

"Hong's body was so hot and feverish… he couldn't even speak. We didn't know what to do, so he is still at home. Shunan and Hue were taking are of him."

There was no time to talk. Russia called an ambulance and in 10 minutes, Hong Kong was safely tucked in one of the hospital private room (courtesy to Russia) and diagnosed with high fever.

When he saw his son lying helplessly on bed calling for his mother, Russia knew he needed to rush out and get China. He kinda knew where the man would be.

But his guess was wrong. China wasn't there, between the trash can where he found the man the day before. In fact, Russia couldn't find him anywhere. He frantically searched every alleys and corners, giving attention especially to trash cans and rubbish bins. China said he felt better between trash cans.

He felt better between trashes.

Russia was sure China would be wallowing in another depression session. So he was rather surprised when he found the man was actually sleeping in front of his door frame. After fruitlessly searching for the man, eventually Russia went back to his apartment and found familiar lithe body sitting in front of his door, clutching his body tight to fight against the cold.

"Yao…?"

The body twitched and China woke up, smiled tiredly to Russia.

"Ah, finally you go back, aru."

"Why are you here?"

China flinched, but he took out a paper form from his jacket.

"Don't be alarmed. I am not here to ask you to receive me back, aru. It's just the formality… This is the documents that you needed to sign. They said if you sign it, then officially Hong Kong would be no longer your son."

Russia dropped dead in his place. His body suddenly felt so damn cold.

"I went to the office today. It took me longer time to reach there, aru. And they helped me through the process. So if you kindly sign here," China opened the paper and showed Russia where to sign, "they say it's official, aru."

Russia didn't know what he was doing next. When he realized it, he was already on top of the smaller man, hugging him with rib breaking pressure.

"You… you stopped working in the cafeteria, da?"

China made no effort to move or rejecting the advances. But he made no effort to embrace or replying the hug too.

"Yes, aru."

"Why?"

"… because." China whispered. "It's hurt to see you now, aru."

Russia buried his face in China's silky hair. China's body scent washed over his nose, making everything felt good, better. China's body felt so small, smaller than yesterday. Russia knew how good it was to have the man in his arms, better if the man hugged back. But judging from how China didn't hug him back, Russia realized he had no more chance. But he didn't want any of that to end.

"Don't go."

"… I can't, aru. Just… let me go. Let me be selfish this once and let me go. … Please, aru."

"I…" _love you._ Russia had said it so many times before. But somehow now he couldn't say it. Russia bite his tongue. "I need you. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay. I want to be with you. I…"

"Stop. Please stop saying what you don't mean, aru. Don't make it harder than it is, I had given you the simplest way to quit. Please stop saying those. Just sign. I understand aru."

"I won't sign." Russia clenched his fist and crumpled the paper, taking it away from China's hand. "Hong is still mine, and so are you, da."

"Ivan…"

"Hong is in hospital now. He is down from high fever, da."

"..WHAT?" China was shocked, and he pushed the man away. "Hong is…?"

China went pale and he ran towards the stairs. Russia followed him, hurrying to catch the man. China was oblivious to everything, rushing down the stairs. He didn't see what was in front of him, all he thought about was Hong Kong with fever.

And he slipped, stumbled down the stairs.

Russia was horrified when he saw how China's lifeless body bent in weird directions on the base of the stairs.

* * *

OMAKE 1 (a.k.a unused ideas but I thought was good; so I am writing it)~!

Place: bus stop, morning 5 pm, before China worked in hospital. Russia arrived a bit late to the stop. But fortunately the bus was late today and China was sitting on the bench, waiting like usual.

"Morning, Yao."

"Morning, Mr. Braginski, aru."

China was clutching a paper. Russia looked over the man's shoulder.

"What's that, da?"

"This is a document, aru! A man gave it to me."

"What man?"

"He was here…" China turned around to see that the stranger had gone. "… eh? Where has he gone to, aru?"

"Let me see the paper." Russia took the paper from China and read through. "What did he say to you, da?"

"He was gentle and kind man, aru! He told me that if I sign the paper, I am giving permission to him to get me a better job and also a lot of money, aru!"

"…" Russia was silenced, before suddenly he tore the paper until tiny pieces of bits. China was shocked.

"What did you do, aru!?"

"Did you sign anything yet, Yao? Did you give anything to that man?"

"N..No. I haven't, aru! He was gone after you came, aru!"

"That paper is the document saying you agree to 'donate' you organ and get money payment, da? In other words, organs selling."

China paled. Russia sat down beside the man and patted the small man in the back. "Lucky I am here before you sign anything, da? You should read the documents before you sign anything, da. Can't you read?"

"I… I can't, aru. I never went to school."

Russia was silenced. He suddenly have this urge to embrace the small man and ensure him that nothing bad will happen again to him because Russia's there. Yes, he wanted to protect the man.

* * *

OMAKE 2. (trust me, this one sounded like my other story How Hong Kong was born, that's why I cut it).

It was a nice Sunday afternoon, and the whole Wang family were having heir afternoon quality time. Russia sat on the floor with Hong Kong and Vietnam climbed up his shoulder. He was holding Taiwan in his arms, while China was busy preparing glasses and cold tea in the kitchen. Japan and the Korean twins were flat on their stomach, making their homework. Thailand followed Yao with two stacks of glasses on her hands.

Hong Kong suddenly looked at Russia when his mother was out from the room.

"Ivan…"

"Yes?"

"You are not my father, right?"

"… da? Why do you say that?"

"Because baba (China) told me that you are not."

"Do you think I am your father?"

"… I think so. But I don't look like you."

Vietnam kissed Russia's cheek. "Don't mind it, Hong. We think of Ivan as father too even though we are sure he is not our father, na, Ivan?"

Russia smiled. "I will be here always. Think of me as anything you want, kids."

"Do you love baba?"

"…Yes, da."

"Really? You won't leave us?" Vietnam asked seriously.

"… I won't da. Promise."

"Good. Because we don't want to see Yao ge ge cried that bad again." Mei whispered, cupping her small hands on top of Russia's cheek. Russia stared back at the small girl.

"Why, da? What happened?"

"No, Ivan-san. It's nothing." Japan suddenly talked. "Sunan, Mei, stopped talking nonsense!"

"It's OK, da. Tell me." Russia smiled. Japan shook his head.

"No, Ivan-san, it's nothing, really."

"Yao ge ge seldom cried." Vietnam answered Russia's curiosity and ignoring her brother's warning to shut up. "But last time, he cried so hard when the manager broke up with him."

"Manager?"

"Sunan!" Japan warned his sister.

"The manager of the restaurant before. Yao ge ge came back home crying and told us Hong is in his stomach. You should see how sad Yao ge ge was. He couldn't stop crying even though we rubbed his back."

"Is he… Hong's father?"

"NO!" Japan shouted and rushed to get Vietnam. "Sunan, please shut up!"

"I don't know." Vietnam was deviant and put her hand around Russia's neck. "but I think Hong looked like the stranger who came for breakfast last time."

"The tea is ready, aru!" China came into the room with a tray of glasses and a jug of tea. Russia stopped himself from asking further. But his curiosity was already growing.

* * *

anyway, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 FLUFF

WArning: This is the sequel of Hitomi Shirou's AFFAIR. I will come back to plot as soon as I can.

To Hitomi-chan : Yes! I will be waiting for the Uk X China story!!!

To 454g: This is fluff as far as I can get, LOL. My head hurts when I wrote it. I dont think I am aware of what I am writing now.

To Vedette: Ah! me myself came from your neighbouring country--guessed which one~ And Thank you for your support! I likes Singaporeans very much. In here (Sydney) there are LOTS and LOTS of Singaporean--in fact my roomate was Singaporeans!

To Kunoichi-su: Thank you for the patience! It almsot done! XD

To Fieto: This is not the end yet, LOL~! XD

To Stich-Patch and Mizu-chan-Minamino: Thank you for the support!

Honestly I am not a confident person. I have always the urge to delete all my stories because they sucks--yes, I know. I reread them and getting goosebumps from the cheesiness/grammar mistakes/incoherent plot. SO I am really thankful for people who read review mean ALOT to me. And I am not bluffing.

Enjoy!

* * *

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was white and light. China blinked hard and found out that he was in a white, antiseptic smelling room, lying on a bed with green cloth blanket over his body. He then realized that his left arm was covered in plaster and bandages; stiff and uncomfortable.

"Baba!"

China turned around in surprise. Hong Kong was standing beside his bed, tiptoeing on his little feet.

"Baba!"

"Hong! Are you Ok aru? I am so worried about the fever; sorry baba wasn't there for you."

"Baba!" Hong Kong kept calling the man, while trying to climb the tall hospital bed. "Baba!"

"Let me help you." Russia's voice made China realized that they weren't alone in the room. Russia lifted the small boy easily and put him beside China. China tried to move to accommodate the small boy, but Russia touched his cheek gently.

"Don't move yet, Yao. You have minor head concussion; broke your arm and dislocated your shoulder. You need rest."

"Ivan…"

"Don't worry. Hong is fine already." Russia smiled to the boy, who was now busy burying his face on his mother's chest. China lifted his heavy right hand over the small boy, patting him slowly. "It was just a mild case of summer fever, da."

"Baba!" Hong Kong exclaimed, sniffing at China's neck. "Baba, is it painful?"

"No, aru." China smiled and kissed the boy's hair. It smelled like heaven. He just loved his son so much. Hong Kong's question displayed the boy's unusual affection and made China felt like crying. "Baba is fine. Let's go home together today, aru."

"No you don't da." Russia cut him off. "You still need at leats another two weeks to stay here."

"But I am fine already, aru!"

"You may think you are fine, but there is a minor bleeding in your brain. We don't want to risk clotting and due to your medical history…"

"And here I thought you are an Ob-Gyn." A man came into the room with two nurses behind him. "Hi, Wang Yao. My name is Roderich Edelstein, your doctor."

"Ah… Nice too meet you, aru."

"What Dr, Braginski told you are true." Austria smiled reassuringly while checking China's pulse. "You need at least two weeks before we can discharge you. And I am actually wondering why he is in this hospital wing and not in the baby section. And by the way, I adore the new vegetarian menu you did for our cafeteria, Mr. Wang."

Russia stopped smiling to China and leered at Austria. "He is my spouse, I have the right to be here so you better be quiet, Dr. Edelstein."

China was arguing and mumbling but he was ignored. Hong Kong patted his mother's hair to calm him down. But Russia and Austria missed the funny moments because they were busy staring at each other. It was a public knowledge that Russia and Austria wasn't really the best of friends. Austria smiled politely and was quiet for a minute before he added, "You are lucky, Mr. Wang. It was a clean cut so we expect it to heal faster. However, you are in no place to do any work with that particular arm for two months."

"Can you do something aru?" China asked politely after a long pause. "I need to find a job and with this hand, I don't think I can afford the hospital bill, aru."

"You don't need to, da. You are in my insurance and my tab, get it?" Russia smiled and kissed the pale beauty on his temple. "Now, could you please leave us alone, Dr. Edelstein?"  
Austria nodded politely and went out of the room. The nurses followed while giggling and waving at China. It seemed like they recognized China as the cafeteria employer.

China waved back before turning to Russia.

"What was that, aru? You are behaving so rude!"

"I am not. It was true, da. Hong Kong is mine, and so you as the mother of my son is called my wife. Is that wrong?"

"No, it's not, but.."

"Baba." Hong Kong kissed China's cheek. "Don't get mad at Ivan."

China's heart melted by the kiss and held Hong Kong tighter to his body. But he still watched Russia sternly. "Why are you here, aru?"

"To check on you, da."

"Don't you have other works to do aru?"

"No, not now. Not important, anyway."

"… Did you sign the paper aru?"

"No, da. I burned the paper already." Russia looked satisfied with himself when he told China that. China sighed.

"… What do you mean by that, aru?"

"I…" Russia bite his lips. "I am thinking… Can we get back together? I am… I think I am not afraid anymore. I can be a better lover and I am sure I can help you through… this." He ruffled through Hong Kong's silky black hair. "So… would you marry me?"

China closed his eyes to let it sipped in. The kind of promise he always wanted, to stay together forever. To not leave him. It was happiness, but somehow it wasn't too.

"No, aru. You are stupid, Ivan."

"Maybe I am not, da. My job proofed you that."

"Didn't we agree on finishing all this?"

"We didn't. It was only you who decided everything. I was an asshole to let you but now I am not, da."

"I don't want to think now, aru."

"I know. You won't even win my arguments when you were healthy. Just rest, da. I will be here when you wake up. Hong, would you stay with your baba until I come back?"

Hong nodded solemnly before hugging his mother and massaging China's cheek. China couldn't help but giggled and hugged back, then moaned from pain because he forgot his arm wasn't free and healthy. Russia chuckled while correcting China's arm place.

"See you. Sweet dream, da."

His kiss sent butterflies to China's stomach.

*******************

His time in hospital wasn't bad at all. He was constantly being watched and visited by the people from hospitals. Seemed like they knew him without he knowing them. He felt like meeting new people everyday, greeting them and being introduced without barely have the ability to remember their names by afternoon. China had constant flow of flowers and fruits near his bed, and sometimes he woke up to find that his previous employer—aka the cafeteria lady—had sent him some chicken and beef pies.

He was bored because he was doing nothing all day, except for talking and smiling. The nurses had already made his room as a kind of tea-room for ladies, because they came and invaded the sofa in his room while eating cakes and drinking coffee and giggling and told him the latest gossips about hospital's affair. It was rather amusing, really, when China heard something about how Austria and Russia used to fight over a girl, but in the end the girl chose Prussia. And how that made the relationship between Austria and Russia worsened. Or when China heard about how cafeteria lady scolded his 'supposed husband'. The nurses seemed like forgotten about his status as Russia's spouse sometimes.

China sometimes wondered whether he could work already because he could move his arm now; yet Russia (and Austria and Japan and Korean twins) all forbade him from doing anything, even lifting his own pillow. He was constantly watched by his siblings/Russia and all he could do was eating and smiling to them. China felt bloated; he gained weight and complained about it. Russia dismissed the complaint by saying that he was still underweight.

Vietnam, Thailand and Taiwan were having the greatest time. They were delighted since their 'Yao gege' is having free time to play with them. One day Russia entered the room to found Vietnam and Thailand were busy applying make up on China's face, while Hong Kong and Taiwan were busy tying (playing) with China's long hair.

China looked at Russia, signalling message asking for help. He couldn't move with all the children around him, and he tried his best to stay still.

"Now now." Russia laughed, came nearer. "Who gave you those make ups, Sunan, Hue?"

"The nurses gave it to us." Vietnam smiled. "We asked something to play with and they gave us the whole bunch of these. They asked us to decorate gege."

"We know how to use these." Thailand added. "We were used to use it ourselves when we worked."

Russia thought for a while and realized what Thailand meant. They used to work as child prostitutes, so it made sense that they had used those make ups before. It made Russia cringed from anger, but when he saw what Hong Kong and Taiwan had done to China's hair, he smiled.

China looked utterly mesmerizing with his hair down, not in ponytail. Hong Kong and Taiwan had tied some the hair in the bun, but leaving some hair flew down softly to his shoulder. With the make up (which was surprisingly very good), China never looked so beautiful.

"Done! Yao gege, you are so pretty!" Thailand exclaimed. Hong Kong and Taiwan giggled, crawling to China's lap. Vietnam was adding a light touch on China's cheek, adding to the blush that was already apparent naturally since China was embarrassed getting caught by Russia. China smiled painfully, then looked at the man who used to owned him.

"How do I look, aru? You can laugh, so be honest." China was ready for some laugh or tease from the big man, but Russia smiled adoringly and touched the strand of hair from China's ear.

"You look very pretty, da. Marry me?"

Thailand and Vietnam shouted happily, while Taiwan giggled out loud. Hong Kong sat there, oblivious of what was happening. China was red, too red to be called humane.

"N..No, aru!"

"Why" looks came shooting from different angle to China's face. The girls and Hong Kong were looking at China liked he had said something very gravely wrong.

"N…No! No is still no, aru!"

Russia giggled, but he immediately ushered the children to go out from the room, leaving them to the nurses. In the end, it was only him and China. China stared at the bigger man.

"What happened, aru? You look pale. It's not my med time yet, is there something wrong?"

Russia shook his head, but he sat on the chair beside China's bed and slumped down his face into the bed. China gently patted the silver hair, carefully combing it between his fingers.

"Ivan… are you Ok? What happened, aru? Tell me?"

Russia was still refusing to talk. So China massaged the man's neck from behind.

"What happened?"

"I… I killed a baby today."

China held his breath. He swallowed before whispering softly to Russia's ear. "Come here, Ivan."

Russia rose up, climbed the bed, hugging the smaller man closely. His face was unreadable, cupped against China's chest. China kissed the hair, which smelled like Russia. The smell he loved and always cherished. He kissed deeper into the hair.

"Tell me what happened, aru."

It wasn't the first time. But it always hurts more than the last time. Giving birth was Russia's everyday job. It was magical, mystical and also risky business. Endless possibilities aroused; the baby could come out safely and healthy; faulty or choked inside; dead or half dead. And every time something went wrong, Russia turned to China to seek some kind of vague forgiveness.

"She was born feet first. And her head got stuck inside… da. So she couldn't breathe and…"

"Hush. It's not your fault, aru. It's fine, Ivan… It's still sad, yes, but don't blame it on yourself. It's not your fault, aru."

"I don't want to kill anymore, da."

"You saved more than you killed aru. You helped them. It's not your power to reverse nature, Ivan. Its fine, it's ok. Don't be sad."

"Yao…" Russia sighed and burrowed his nose on the man's hospital gown. China held the man tighter to body with his right arm. He stayed silent, kissing Russia's hair until he stopped trembling.

"It's fine, Ivan. It's fine."

A smile started to form between Russia's cheeks. "… Thank you, Yao. You are always the best. You understand me so much. So marry me, da?"

"NO. ARU."

****************

Eventually China was declared fit and was discharged. He walked home followed by seven dwarfs and a prince literally. Even Russia couldn't make China bent to his good will of getting the man a lift home by car. But he succeeded into

"I am healthy enough to walk, aru!"

When China came into the house, he was amazed since the room was so clean.

"Thank you for cleaning." China beamed happily at his siblings. They, in turn, smiled proudly of themselves and pushed China into the house. China was shocked when he found a white, wide fluffy sofa replaced the old green sofa he had before.

"Where is my sofa, aru? And what is that?"

"It's sofa bed, Yao." Russia smiled and opened the sofa, which occupied half of the usual living room space, showing how it can be manipulated to resemble a bed. "You should stay here until you are healthy back."

"I am already healthy, aru!"

"No, you need another one and a half month rest at least, da." Russia spoke sternly. "And the cafeteria lady has been bugging me to make sure you return to work in our cafeteria, da."

"But I had quit almost a month ago!"

"No, she won't take your letter." Russia smirked. "Please come back or I would be in danger of having sour coffee for the rest of my life, da?"

"Humph!" China pouted and looked away. His siblings were busy making the bed and tidied up China's stuffs. "Fine. But please put out your sofa, aru! I want my green one back!"

"But this one is more comfy, Yao gege." Taiwan buried her body in the fluffy materials. "Come and try! You will feel really good!"

Russia smiled (He had gained a very powerful ally—all the smaller kids had warmed up against him) while circling his hands over around China's hips. He kissed the white long neck he adored gently, whispering, "This is the dowry, da?"

"Dowry? What…? Ivan! Stop! There are children here! Ivan!!!"

Japan—upon realizing that Russia won't stop easily this time—ushered his smaller siblings into the room to prevent unwanted exposure to adult stuff, while the Korean twins stared hard at the Russian who was devouring their oldest brother. If looks can kill, Russia would have died, but maybe not, since he was the Russia. They were torn between saving their brother or having the wrath from a certain scary Russian. China was covered by the Russian's body, weak and vulnerable.

"Ivan! Stop~!"

"I don't want to hear that, da? Let me hear what I want to hear…"

"Stop! Licking! Uhm! My ear, aru!!!"

"What do you say to people when they are good to you, Yao? The magic word~"

"I… let me go!!! It's ticklish, ah! Aru.."

"The magic word, Yao~"

"Tha..Thank you! Now let me go!!!"

"My pleasure, da?" Russia smiled and carried China to the sofa. "It's more comfortable here since you wont be crushed under me tonight, da?"

The Korean twins gave up and left the love birds on the living room. Japan rushed both of them into their bedroom and closed the door tightly so that the noise wouldn't sipped into their sanctuary.

"Can't we do something?" South Korea frustratedly asked Japan. The older sibling shook his head. It's futile to stop Russia now. May China passed the night safely…

************

Days passed so peacefully. Russia opened the door with his spare keys and shouted, "I am back~!" as usual. Four pairs of hands enveloped him, asking to be lifted. Russia giggled and threw away his suitcase, lifting two girls at the same time. Hong Kong climbed Russia's long legs by himself, like a panda he saw in the picture book China gave him for his 3rd birthday.

"Welcome back, aru." China shouted from the kitchen. "The dinner is almost ready!"

China's plaster was taken and now it was only matter of days until he was perfectly healthy to return for work. China had already resumed working as much as he could—Russia could expect delicacy whenever he came home from the hospital. He had given up his partnership in the clinic and decided to work full time by the hospital; albeit the smaller payment, because it made him happier to stay with China.

"Where is Kiku and the twins, da?"

"They are working part time, aru!" China answered from the kitchen. "Go wash your hands and have a seat! Hong, Mei, Hue, Sunan, go wash your hands with Ivan! Make sure you clean it well, aru!"

"Yes~!!!" the girls answered in unison, while Hong Kong was obediently silent as usual. Russia commanded them to wash properly and when they entered the kitchen, the smell of roast duck filled the room.

"My speciality tonight! Roast duck, aru~!"

Everybody squealed in delight and enjoyed their dinner. Japan and the Korean twins came back home half an hour later and they had the usual family dinner. It was noisy, it was hectic, it was fun. Russia was getting used to it, like having a big family. He came from a family of five, but they were not so close with him. He was the 'black sheep' of the family, so his parents never really considered him as a son; they treated him more like a time bomb that could explode anytime if he wasn't given whatever he wanted.

After the dinner, everybody took turns having bath time (Russia came in with Taiwan and Hong Kong since they still needed help to was their backs). When bedtime came, China ushered the smaller kids to go to sleep while Russia helping the bigger brothers to finish their math homework. Once it was done, everybody was tucked inside their futon and Russia sunk into the sofa.

China brought him a glass of vodka (Russia bought it himself) with ice. "Are you tired, aru?"

"A bit." Russia admitted, closing his eyes. "I have two babies today."

"Good job." China smiled while taking the seat beside the man. Russia hugged the smaller man closer while enjoying his vodka. Having two of the world's best comfort at the same time wasn't bad at all.

"How about you, da? It was very delicious, the duck."

"Oh, thank you, aru!" China tried to hide his delight from the praise. He snuggled closer to the muscular warm Russian and kissed his cheek. "and I need to thank you for the duck too."

"Why?" Russia blushed slightly and moved, accommodating the smaller oriental to settle on top of him.

"Because it's been so long since I fed them real meat, aru." China whispered, sniffing the Russian's clothes. It smelled like sunshine and detergent and Russia. China was the one who always washed it, but it smelled better when Russia was wearing it. "I am very thankful, Ivan. How should I pay you?"

"hmm…" Russia shook the glass on his other hand softly. He enjoyed the light weight of China on top of him. "let's see… Marry me, da?"

"No, aru. Other than that." Straight response from China (conditioned response—A/N: This is the topic of my new essay. How hateful is that?).

"What's wrong with marrying me, da?" Russia smirked. "I am a good father figure, I am an excellent money maker, I have good sense of humour, I am good in bed…"

"Stop asking me to marry each time you have a chance." China sighed, pulled out from Russia's body. "You know why I refuse, so stop joking, aru."

"I am not joking."

"Yes, you are."

"Not, da?"

"Yes, aru!"

"Tell me then." Russia caught China's arm tightly. "Who is Hong's real father?"

China stopped moving and stared at the wall, but he immediately shook his head. "He was a stranger, aru."

"Stranger? Yao, you sleep with strangers?"

"I was in tight rope that time. He was drunk and he promised me money… anyway, he wasn't a bad man too. He didn't mean to sleep with me. It was just accidental, aru."

"… but you like him."

"No. Yes. No, aru!"

"Why?" Russia tilted his head to China. "What part of him made you like him?"

"I didn't like him!" China pouted, turning away. Russia was overcome by a sense of déjà vu. It seemed like China was refusing to tell him again.

"You do like him. I remembered you told me you got Hong from your first crush, da?"

China was blushing furiously, still refusing to see him. Russia felt jealousy eating his heart and mind inside out. China's back looked frail and not _his_. He clenched his fist and put the vodka on the floor, readying himself if he needed violence to make China forgot the man.

"He was… He was kind, aru. He was pitiful and sad because his spouse cheated on him." China suddenly talked. "So I cheered him up. He got me drinks. Somehow we ended up on the bed. But then I sold the bed to get futons because futons are easier to fold and cheaper, aru!"

Russia sighed at the oriental's habit to change topics every time he didn't want to talk about something. "Yao… it's not the bed I am asking. It's the man, da. How did he look like?"

"He looked like…" China stared back at the wall. "He looked like… Hong Kong."

Russia couldn't content himself anymore. He couldn't be gentle to China who was talking about some other man. He hugged the man tight, sucking on the pale skin to make bruises called kiss marks.

"Who's better da? Me or him?"

China closed his eyes and let the sensation of being hugged and sucked sipped into his chest. His heart beats louder. "… you." He finally answered.

"Why?"

"Because you are a good father figure, you are an excellent money maker, you have good sense of humour, and you are good in bed, aru."

"That's not an answer. That's my lines for you. Tell me real reason, da?"

"Because." China smirked. "Because you make me happy most of the time, aru."

Russia smiled and flipped the man over, so they could see each other's nose closely. China's golden eyes never looked so shiny. "Really, da?"

"Yes, Ivan."

"Then marry me, da?"

"NO."

* * *

Review, da?

NO aru.

Me: Yes please!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 END

WArning: This is the sequel of Hitomi Shirou's AFFAIR.

this is the ending. eventually I get to finish this,... and still in the plot. oh how my mind stray away everytime I tried to make sure I stay with the plot, LOL!that's why it took so loooooong.

And please review! This is my last chapter, seeing maybe I wont write anything in the near future. XD

Thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

10 years after.

China was acting weird. Japan noted it in his mind. His dearest oldest brother had been staring at the wall for a good 3 hours by now. Ever since America's father, England, delivered them safely into the house; China had been silent and dreamy like. The cup of tea in his hand had turned cold.

"Yao-nii, would you like to cook or shall I?" Japan asked.

"hmm? Hm… Yes, I am aru…"

"Do you want to cook, Yao-nii?"

"Yes, aru. I do."

"…" Japan took the cup from China's hand, while China looked oblivious of it. "We have chicken inside the freezer, Yao nii. How about chicken cutlet for today?"

"Hmm… No aru. Maybe."

The vaguest of the answers made Japan sighed deeply. It seemed like he needed to set the dinner by himself today. The twins couldn't be depended on anything concerning kitchen and food supply processing. China was lost in his thought deeper than he thought. The pretty petite was staring at the wall, sometimes closing his eyes like he remembered something, winced, and then smiled. Japan suspected his oldest brother had turned senile by the age of 30-and-something.

_Why?_ The question entered Japan's mind. _What was China thinking about?_

And then Hong Kong entered the room, rubbing his cheek, moaned wide but inaudible. Funny how the boy could do everything he did with no noise at all. He was already in high school, and from the amount of cookies or small things he brought home everyday, Hong Kong seemed to be popular in his public school. Japan wondered what actually made his littlest brother—or nephew—had such a truckload amount of chocolate in valentine day (Not like Japan didn't get it—he always gets some kind of weird fans all around the campus and workplace).

China suddenly opened his mouth, whispering words that sounded so weak, helpless and loving at the same time. "Hong."

Hong Kong was very, very sensitive about his mother. Japan noted that. When he was small, Hong Kong could be very annoying since he refused to sleep before he could hear China's lullaby. When he grow up, he gradually get better, but still the sensitivity took place in other form—such as when Hong Kong actually eats less when it wasn't his mother's cooking (He somehow knew from the first bite) or when he always the one who opened the door for the Chinese man whenever he came back home and Hong Kong was inside the house. Japan wondered why Hong Kong felt like a dog rather than human.

And being sensitive as he was, Hong Kong immediately ran to his mother's side. The sofa was practically China and Russia's private throne. Only Taiwan have the nerve (or maybe the thickness) to sat on it beside China/ Russia, so Hong Kong sat down on the floor beside the sofa, head up waiting eagerly for his mother, while his hands were comfortably put on China's lap.

China looked down; pain and loving shoot on his face, hands patting his only son's massive black hair. Maybe that was the only part of Hong Kong that looked like him. "Hong." He whispered again, this time closing his eyes and burrowed himself on his son's hair. "Hong, I love you, aru."

Pain pierced through Japan's chest. He understood this pain. It was a mix of jealousy and regret. He knew China never treated them differently. He knew how much China had surrendered and suffered for all of them, kids he got from many trash cans. But never once, China actually kissed his hair like that and said he loves him. This jealousy came from the feeling of regret why China wasn't his real brother, or his real parent, even. And the jealousy took another step when Japan realized that he would never have the relationship between China and Hong Kong, simply because they were no blood relation.

Yes, he couldn't become as sensitive as Hong Kong because blood is blood, after all. No matter what he felt of China, he would be an outsider. Lonely, was he? Japan had this sudden urge to meet Greece, a man he met in his tutorial class in campus. The man made him a bit; just a bit; and the key is 'a bit'; happy these days. Maybe he should move out from the house. He was already 21 and he needed to find a new place. He could be independent. But somehow whenever he looked at China, he just couldn't be bothered to move. He wanted to stay beside the man, as a child, forever.

Maybe he would move, one day, but not now.

China didn't notice the turmoil of Japan's mind. He was deep inside his own worry, worry of parting with his child, meeting a stranger he used to dream stupidly, or maybe the fear of being hated by his own son. He had never kept the secret; he told Hong Kong since day one that Russia wasn't his father. Hong Kong took it calmly, but what if? Because China didn't tell who was the father either. Hong Kong never asked, but maybe that was because he saw the sad expression on his beloved mother's face.

"Hong, just remember baba always love you."

Hong Kong nodded softly, enjoying his mother's touch and smell. It would be fine. Whenever his mother hug him, it would be fine.

Russia came home in the middle of the blue atmosphere. He saw the scene of Japan cooking while clutching his chest and China hugging Hong Kong by the other end of the room. His hand was clutching a catalogue—real estate—and he was determined to persuade his lover of fifteen years to move out from the small apartment to a better, small house in a safer neighbourhood. It crossed his mind that if he succeeds in persuading the beauty, then he would seriously proposes until China said yes (despite the constant NO ARU sign every time he suggested it).

Russia decided to put off his plan and they passed through the dinner in normal atmosphere. It was just when they eventually alone on the sofa that he realized China was acting different. He was like an empty shell through the afternoon. Russia took his place on the sofa (he swore he would get a king-sized bed if they moved) and placed his arm around the small man.

"What are you thinking, da?"

China stopped wondering and stared at his lover. Amethyst eyes always made him felt safe and sound. He swallowed before spoke softly; "I met Hong's father, aru."

Russia's face darkened. "…and?"

"We didn't even talk, really. But he invited me for a tea tomorrow… I guessed I really need to come and explained, aru. I am just afraid that he… would want Hong Kong, aru."

"He won't. Hong Kong is officially mine, da?"

"But he was the real dad, aru. It's Hong's choice."

"I don't care. I won't let Hong to him." Russia whispered. "It's OK, Yao. Just calm down. Do you need me to go with you tomorrow?"

"No, I am fine, aru. And you need to work, anyway. I had already asked the auntie for a day off tomorrow."

"Yao..." Russia sighed and pulled out his catalogue. "Cheer up. Choose one."

"What is this, aru? Houses? What do you mean?"

"Marry me, Yao." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Ivan…" China sighed. "Why do you…"

"This is the perfect time, da. Do you think I don't want to tie you up with me? Now that he is coming into the picture, I felt this is the best time for you to choose, Yao. Either him or me. I couldn't wait longer than this. It had been 10 years, da?"

China stopped thinking. Russia was right. He had to choose. He had delayed this for 10 years and now he had to choose. Would he became the pathetic little China who get pushed around, fucked around, and left alone? Would he get his happy ending, or would he get another happy-continued-bad ending like usual? The pain from being tossed around, being left, practically called worthless and being cheated on, only to have his mind stripped brutally and faced with his own insanity pierced his chest again.

Could he accept this? Would he have the energy to make this thing works, once again? Could he put up with anything again? He had found some kind of comfort inside the relationship he had now with Russia. Russia was constantly pampering him because he wanted to 'marry'. So when he 'marry' the Russian, would it change? He had nothing else to give once he said yes.

China felt his lips wavering as he agreed. Russia took it as happiness and kissed the man, but China was lost in the middle of confusion.

Why couldn't he believe in the sincerity of this loving Russian?

******************

The family walked in hand from the British house. China was holding tight to Russia, whom in turn, grabbed his hand like China could run from his side anytime. The twins walked side by side as usual, Japan was holding both Taiwan and Thailand, while Vietnam cuddled near China.

"The dinner was fine," Vietnam stated, looking at China. "Yao gege, what do you think?"

"I think they are nice." Taiwan cheered, although she wasn't being asked, while taking Hong Kong's hand in hers. "and the girl was so pretty! I like her… what was her name again?"

"Madeline, I recalled." Japan laughed at Taiwan. "She is pretty."

"Yes, and that silly brother of her was too over protective, daze~"

"Because you are too dangerous." North Korea cut off his twin's remarks.

They laughed and walked together nicely, with filled stomach. Suddenly Russia shouted, "I have announcement to make, da?"

Every pairs of eyes eyed him. China bit his lips.

"We are going to move, to a 6 bedroom house, with lawn, and better atmosphere, da! And you can have your own pets now!"

"AH!!!!" Vietnam squealed. "I want a kitty!"

"I want a puppy!!!" Taiwan shouted back

"Turtles!"

"Fish!"

"I think maybe this is the time to say it." Japan suddenly spoke out. "I am moving out next month."

"WHY?" six pairs of eyes looked at him in surprise. Japan smiled.

"I am already 21, Yao nii. I can take care of myself and start to repay your kindness to me."

"Kiku, I never want you to go out, aru!"

"I… I have decided." Japan smiled firmly. "I am independent right now."

China was silent, hand grabbing the Russian's tighter. Russia, sensing the calamity, smiled.

"You can still stay with us… well, until we move, da? Then you can move out, but the house would be always open for you. Do you have a girlfriend to move out with?"

Japan blushed furiously. All the siblings took the chance to ridicule the calm brother of theirs and shouted some comments all over, asking who she was and what does she looked like. Despite of that, China was silent; ignoring the shoutings and remarks, looking back at the big kind man beside him.

"Ivan…"

"Yes, Yao?"

"Would we be happy?"

"Of course, da."

"I love you, aru. Thank you."

He could make this thing works. He could.

* * *

FOR PEOPLE WHO WISHED TO HAVE HAPPY ENDING PLEASE STOP HERE AND REVIEW, LOL~ BECAUSE THE NEXT PART IS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

It was agreed that they will move to the house in a month. Everybody was excited especially after they saw how big the house was, how good the lawn was, number of toilets and bathrooms for use (so they don't need to pick a fight/take lottery for every morning's bathroom roll) and the pets in the animal centre. Japan didn't dare to stained the joyfulness, so he kept his silent and agreed with every details embarked by his siblings.

China sighed into the bowl that he was washing. He had never remembered the same contagious happiness before. The house was now filled with sparks of joyfulness every single minute. It wore him out, being in constant need to cheer and smiled happily against his nature as a gloomy man, but it was fine since everybody else was so happy. And it saddened him because once they moved, Japan would leave them.

Suddenly his head stung. His vision blurred and he almost dropped the bowl in his hand. Fortunately, his hand was tightly wrapped around the bowl. China sighed in relief for not needing to pay for a broken bowl. What was that? It was so painful, like a sudden earthquake. Was that an earthquake? China looked around and found that most of the people inside the room didn't even flinch.

Maybe that was only his imagination. China continued washing the dishes. He thought about how much it actually cost to buy the house, and Ivan even took the whole loan for it, but he needed to contribute something… China figured he could buy some furniture or maybe better sofa like the one Russia got him.

And then he saw that the bowl was getting dirtier instead of cleaner. The whitish bubble around the bowl turned pink. China was actually surprised and tried to wash it, but then he realized that he was the source of the red colour. His nose bled like waterfall, producing dripping red liquid from his nose, mixing with the white bubble and producing pale pink of colour.

Suddenly all he could smell was iron. And he couldn't breathe.

China wiped his nose with the back of his hand. The thing won't stop. He tried to look up, trying to breathe, but instead the blood rushed back and choked him. It took his balance and before he knew it, the back of his head hit the floor as his body tumbled backwards. Upon hearing the falling sound, people turned and saw what a red mess he was. They fussed over him, while China trying to calm them down. The bleeding had stopped. But his nose was filled with red liquid.

He was rushed to the emergency, but China refused to take any test. "It was a trivial thing; it was only nose bleed, aru!" he exclaimed. In the end China won by his stubbornness. And Russia never knew, since he forbade everybody to tell the man.

_But what was that, aru?_ China wondered while he walked home. He felt pain on his head; and then suddenly he lost his balance and it felt like a great earthquake; with the sudden burst of iron taste and dizziness. Maybe it was just something trivial. He had a lot of head trauma and concussions before; so this one counted as nothing.

It's not even as painful as his mother's beatings. So it's fine.

************

It was fun. China hummed while washing the dinner plates. People were gathering in the living room, enjoying the time with filled stomach. He was home earlier, so he did prepare a good dinner. Even Japan asked for a second serving (don't ask about South Korea—he was helping himself for the forth bowl).

What happened in the afternoon was completely forgotten. Eventually they went to their respective sleeping place and as he put his head on top of Russia's chest, China felt this sudden relieve. Felt like he was so tired and finally get to rest. As he closed his eyes, his body felt shutting down, from the legs and hands…

"Yao, you are cold, da? Wanna take a bath first?"

"No… I am tired aru." China smiled and snuggled closer. "And you are warm, Ivan."

Russia kissed his fiancé's forehead. "You sounded like you will go somewhere else, Yao."

"I am, aru. We would have to move to our new house in a week, aru!"

"I know, da?" Russia chuckled. "Sweet dream."

They didn't know that China would never step into their newly purchased house.

*************

"It was severe blood clot. It started from the burst of main vessels in his blood brain barrier; I suspect the nosebleed was the after effect. Since it didn't get treated immediately, his blood clot gets bigger and he got massive cerebral haemorrhage."

Austria explained coldly. "From the patient's history of multiple head traumas, this is not unpredictable. However the patient himself chooses to not treat it and it was a miracle he could walk back to his own house and waited till his body naturally shut down without feeling any remote pain."

Vietnam was the only member of the family that still have the strength to ask. She bit her lips hard; trying to suppress emotions and tears. She just knew that China's threshold to pain was so high that he wouldn't even realized his hand was burning from holding the hot kettle sometimes. She couldn't say anything, couldn't blame anyone. It was all her brother's choice.

"So… What should we do… doctor?"

"I am sorry, but he is already lost. We can only shut him down."

She stopped seeing things above her tears. She was the only one who came to meet Austria; the other family members refused to leave China's body by the next room.

"…I'll ask them first."

"My condolences."

*************

One by one they spoke their farewell with the oldest brother/father they loved so much. Everyone have their own thing to say, each speech brought a fresh set of wailing/fit/tears. It was just like a dream.

A sad dream.

"But he was happy." Hong Kong suddenly spoke out. "My mother was happy… I know."

Eventually they let Austria shut the machine down. And as they saw China's pale face turned paler, they just knew, the end has come. China had helped them to rise from the lowest stage of their life and truly, it wasn't fair that he was the only one who never truly freed from his own despair.

But at least he was happy. Yes, he chose the way to be happy in his own way.

* * *

End.

explanation:

1. I have given hint that the sad ending would be the end--look at how much Yao hurts his head. he bound to have blood clot/ massive bleeding in his brain after so many traumas to his head-- so no complaint about randomness of the disease OR plot.

2. Japan is hinted with Greece. This is upon Hitomi Shirou's guide XD Personally I love it too, and better Japan X China, eehehehe....

3. For more information on how the talk with england went and the dinner, please refer to the story AFFAIR by HITOMI SHIROU. I dont want to copy paste/redo her parts, and it was already fabulous. XD

OTHER QUESTIONS, PLEASE ASK ME LOL!

Thank you very much for reading this. Your support brought me here. see you next time! (If ever I write again in near future--)

Review?


End file.
